


The Tales of Camelot Collection

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Merlin has been made Court Sorcerer after saving Arthur's life, having fought off Morgana's latest attempt for power. In this first chapter Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and the Knights are going to attend the marriage of Elena, with plans to unite the Five Kingdoms continuing. </p><p>This is Camelot at its height in the glory years, so there is plenty of friendship and messing between the characters. This opening story is a two parter. Just to say some stories will have more than one part, but others will be just be one chapter long. I will mark accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Road to Albion Part 1

It was a beautiful spring day when the official party set off from Camelot. The wedding invitation from Lady Elena had arrived not long after Merlin’s official appointment as Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Having just beaten off Morgana’s latest scheme, Arthur had felt the wedding of Lady Elena and Lord Lechard, had come at the right time for everyone

A chance for his Queen and him, as well as Merlin and the Knights to relax a little bit outside the pressure of Camelot’s spotlight. Although he realised, it maybe a little bit of an ordeal for Merlin, as the spotlight would certainly be on him as much as anyone. If he was nervous he was showing little sign of it as he continued to complain to Arthur, at the slightest thing, and his enjoyment of pulling the King up had not altered one bit. Nor the way he could get the back up of the King at a moment’s notice. As Merlin sneezed and sniffed, Arthur turned to his companion with a hint of not so subtle sarcasm in his voice.

“Merlin I believed part of our birthday present to you last week was a rather lovely set of handkerchiefs. Is there any chance you could use one, instead of spending your entire time sniffing away, like a trapped boar!”

“Arthur.” Gwen chided him, “it’s not his fault he has a cold, if you hadn’t of made him go out on that hunt last week he wouldn’t be in the state he is now.” She looked round at him sympathetically.

“Thank you for that Gwen. I would also like to add being made yesterday, to go out after dark and collect herbs for a certain someone, who insisted he couldn’t wait another evening for his herbal remedy didn’t help either.”

“You said you were going out anyway.” Arthur retorted

“I did not.” Merlin replied “you made it quite clear you wanted it there and then.”

“When did I say that? I fear this cold has turned you deaf before your years Merlin.” The King grinned, before giving a little wink to Gwen.

“Now then boys.” Gwen broke in, as the Knights sniggered around them

“Welcome to an ordinary day in the company of the King and Warlock my Lady.” Gwaine laughed. Gwen flashed a grin at Gwaine, and rolled her eyes as she watched her husband and friend continue their escapade.

“At times you two are like a couple of school boys.” She laughed.

“This is quite reserved for them,” Percival remarked “you should hear them when they are really going at it.”

“I remember on one occasion Merlin ended up being thrown in a stream.” Leon laughed remembering the sight of the wet warlock shaking himself dry like a dog.

“Arthur you didn’t.” Gwen said looking sternly at her husband, before grinning at Merlin. “what did you do to make him do that?” she asked him.

“What did I do?” Merlin replied pretending to sound wounded at her words. “Nothing Gwen. It was just my natural superiority when having a conversation, he lost the argument and reacted in the only way the he is able!”

“Lost the argument? Merlin you have never won an argument, against me in your entire life. Except in your dreams maybe, which is how you spent most of that day I seem to recall. Because you certainly didn’t see my raised leg as you walked pass me!” he laughed.

“Well I hope the pair of you will be better behaved when we get to our destination. I don’t want to be embarrassed by you, so shape up.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a glance both of them speechless for once.

“An embarrassment, as if I could be to you.” Arthur said laying on the charm.

Merlin sniggered, “Please Arthur, trying your charm on Gwen like that, you really should know better.”

Gwen looked down, trying hard not to laugh. “Merlin –“

“Merlin shut up.” Arthur retorted.

“Of course, my lord, whenever you have no answer to me you pull rank on me!” Merlin remarked, pleased with himself.

“Merlin I would quit while you’re ahead if I was you.” Percival smiled. “or else you may end in that stream over there.” Percival pointed at the stream ahead. Arthur peered over his shoulder at Merlin, as if tempted by the suggestion for a moment.

Everyone including the warlock laughed. Gwen looked over at Arthur who exchanged a fond look with her. She was so glad that she’d been allowed to accompany them this time. She sensed that Arthur was entirely relaxed, which after the last few months was a blessing. The battle with Morgana had been wearing for everyone. Camelot had just begun to get back on its feet. Even now Gwen was amazed at the turn of events. 

Not for the first time her perception of Merlin had changed totally. If it hadn’t been for his selfless act none of them would be here now. It was a shock enough that they all found out that day that he was a sorcerer, not just a sorcerer, a mighty warlock. 

Even now she found it hard to believe her old friend was such a powerful figure. Outwardly he had changed little from the day, although the after effects of it had taken a while for them all to get over, not least Merlin and her husband Arthur. It had taken Gwen a considerable effort to get them back together, with the inevitable fall-out that the incident had caused. At one stage she feared the relationship would never repair itself. But after a little time apart Arthur had eventually got over the shock, and bit by bit Gwen and Gaius had talked him round.

In the end Gwen was proud of both of them, and she felt lucky to be a part of life in Camelot. With her husband beginning to mature into a fine King, and her friend taking his place by his side like he’d always been, as the new Court Sorcerer, Gwen like everyone else had embraced the new world at Camelot. Morgana had been given a bloody nose, and had retreated, where nobody knew, but few doubted that one day she would be back. 

But Gwen was determined that this trip would be nothing but a positive start to their new world. They were due to meet many old friends and acquaintances and as she looked around her as they travelled on, she only had hopeful thoughts in her head. She was determined to play her part in their bright future, and back her husband and friend in their plans to rebuild Camelot. 

“We could do with giving the horses a break.” Arthur suggested pulling into a clearing. “it’s still early afternoon we should make Gawant by late afternoon.”

Arthur jumped off his horse, helping Gwen down from hers. Merlin watched the couple with a smile on his face, they’d been married for over a year now and still they acted like newlyweds, he thought to himself. 

“Leon can you give the horses something to eat please?” Arthur asked.

“Isn’t that my job?” Merlin asked suddenly peeved.

“Merlin remember that little talk we had before we left Camelot?” Arthur asked “about the fact that now strictly speaking, you were more than just a servant.”

“Yes I remember, and do you remember how I informed you that I still saw myself as a servant, with court responsibilities.”

“Yes I remember all of that Merlin.” Arthur replied with a smile, “that’s not to say that I agree with you.”

“But” Merlin stuttered,

“But nothing you are just going to have to get use to it.” Arthur grinned.

“This may surprise you Merlin.” Leon said, “I was feeding horses before you were even thought off.”

“Yes Leon and I’m sure you can do a great job too, I’m not doubting it for one minute but, it doesn’t feel right.” Merlin said, realising it sounded lame.

“You need to relax a bit Merlin that’s all.” Gwen busying herself. “remember what you first told me when I became Queen.”

“Exactly.” Arthur agreed sitting by him a smile on his face.“You really are never satisfied Merlin are you?” Arthur said “what was it you said to me. That I never appreciate what you do, and just for once it would be nice, if other people did things for me. Whenever anyone does you spend all your time complaining.”

“I hate to say it Merlin.” Gwen remarked handing him a drink “but he’s got a point.” 

“Great.” Merlin grumbled, “now the Queen is handing me a drink. You do realise Gwen I’ll never hear the last of this from him now.” He said reluctantly lying back.

Everyone laughed, Arthur ruffled his hair, as the two of them looked at each other they both laughed.

“I never thought I’d be in this position.” Merlin smiled.

“Or any of us for that matter.” Arthur corrected. “I think this moment deserves a toast. To Merlin Camelot’s own warlock, and to the future of Albion.”

As everyone raised their cup, Merlin couldn’t help looking around his dear friends, and letting the emotion of the moment get into his eyes. This was indeed a special moment, and for a second he thought of those who where not here to share it. As he revelled in the atmosphere of the forest, he let his mind go and went back to the day his mother told him, that one day he would experience a day when all of the sacrifices would seem worthwhile. Maybe this was the day he thought happily.


	2. The Road to Albion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part deals with Merlin, Arthur and Gwen's individual thoughts and their situation.
> 
> Merlin is coming to terms with going to a big official occasion and being centre of attention. It is the first time he has had to deal with it.
> 
> Gwen is on her first official visit as Queen and has her own nerves to overcome as she approaches it.
> 
> Arthur is just anxious about how both his wife and best friend will deal with their changed roles.

Chapter 2

By late afternoon the view of the swirling towers of Gawant’s castle were visible. By now everyone was relieved that the day’s riding was over at last. As she watched the tower’s become nearer and nearer Gwen, took a deep breath. In truth ever since she realised she was on her first official engagement as Queen of Camelot her stomach had been in knots. She suddenly felt self-conscious that she was riding on a horse, wondering if the court of Gawant would look down on such things. Arthur had given her the choice, but she’d chosen to ride, as she didn’t often get the chance. But now she felt a bit grubby, and she wondered how the other Queens would make their entrances. As if sensing her unease, Arthur smiled at her.

“Just be yourself, you will bowl them over.” He smiled.

She returned his smile, suddenly feeling more confident. “With you by my side I’ll be fine.”

“Anyway I imagine they will be too busy gawping at Merlin here. Wondering how such a dollophead can end up being a warlock!” Arthur said with a grin at his side kick.

“Or maybe they will be wondering how this warlock has managed to put up with you, all this time!” Merlin replied smiling at Gwen.

“Or how the rest of us have been able to put up with the pair of you.” Laughed Gwaine.

Once the laughter had died down, Arthur spoke seriously to everyone. Making sure everyone listened. 

“Joking aside, this could be a really important step forward for the future of the five Kingdoms.” Arthur said, looking at all of them. “After the year we have had, it is a chance to start afresh, and build for the future. I would like everyone to know I have total faith in you all. We go together from this day forward.” He ended by looking especially at both Gwen and Merlin.

Merlin smiled, “Thank you, and we all have total faith in you too.” Everyone murmured with agreement.

Arthur led the way into Gawant Castle. A servant arrived from nowhere to escort the party into the courtyard. Arthur helped Gwen down from her horse, and looked around for Lord Godwyn and Elena. Suddenly Lord Godwyn limped over to greet them.

“I’m so glad you managed to make it, sire.” He said with a bow.

“The pleasure is mine, this is one wedding I was never going to miss. Can I present my wife Queen Guinevere.”

Lord Godwyn took her hand. “What a pleasure it is to have you here, been looking forward to meeting you.” He smiled.

“I’m really pleased to be here thank you. I hope Elena is well.”

“She is roundabout, there are so many people to greet, this day has gone very quickly.”

“I’m sure we will come across her.” Gwen smiled.

“Now may I present to you my Court Sorcerer Merlin Lord Godwyn.” Arthur said, pointing towards the warlock. Merlin had been quite happy to stay in the shadows while Gwen was being introduced. He swallowed wondering what sort of welcome he would get from Uther’s old friend. Lord Godwyn looked him in the eye before his face broke into a big genuine smile.

“Merlin the pleasure is mine. When we heard that Morgana had attacked Camelot we feared for you all. But it seemed that this young man played an important part in stopping her.”

Merlin shook his head, smiling attempting to play down his part in proceedings but, before he got the chance to speak, Arthur cut in before him.

“We owe Merlin everything. Without him none of us would be here, he will deny it obviously, but the rest of us know the truth.” The whole party nodded in agreement.

Merlin blushed looking at the ground, before shaking Lord Godwyn’s hand.

“If I may Merlin I would like to have a talk sometime over the next couple of day.” He requested.

Merlin nodded, “Of course Lord Godwyn, I will make sure I find time to do that.”

Lord Godwyn smiled, then turned back to Arthur.

“Now I have detained you all long enough. I will get my servant Tobi to take you to your rooms, so that you may have a rest before dinner tonight.”

“That will be appreciated, thank you Lord Godwyn.” Arthur smiled.

The party followed Tobi, they’d been gone a few yards when Arthur realised that Merlin was not with them. Where has he gone he thought? He turned to see Merlin starting to pick up some bags.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“I’m just bringing the bags.” Merlin exclaimed as if Arthur had just asked an obvious question. 

Arthur walked back to him and whispered.

“Remember the conversation we had only hours ago about you not doing certain things anymore, when you are away in an official capacity?” Arthur asked

“Ah!” Merlin said clasping his hand to his head, suddenly feeling stupid.

Watching the spectacle, Lord Godwyn grinned and said.

“Old habits die hard, Merlin?”

Merlin laughed, “Yes indeed. It never seems right having someone else do it.” He explained.

“Arthur is right though. You are a man of distinction now, an important member of the royal court. I will have my own servants bring your bags up.”

Merlin groaned inwardly, but smiled appreciatively at Lord Godwyn, “Thank you for that.”

He followed Arthur over to where Gwen and the Knights where patiently waiting. 

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Merlin thought to himself.

*********************************************

Arthur and Gwen had a room in the east wing overlooking the beautiful gardens. Gwen relaxed the moment they were together, she went over to the window, and let out a sigh.

“Oh Arthur come over here and look at these beautiful gardens.”

Arthur bounded over a smile on his face, enjoying sharing in the excitement of his wife.

Holding her hand, “You did really well there Guinevere, I am sure they will all be charmed by you. You are a natural.” Smiling they kissed.

“This is a beautiful room Arthur, I’d heard rumours about this castle but I never thought it would be this spectacular.”

“Lord Godwyn’s ancestors are some of the richest in any of the Five Kingdoms. Not only richest, but it’s also said their tastes were extravagant in everything. “ Arthur looked around, agreeing with Gwen that everything they had so far seen, was on a stunning scale.

“Now I suggest you have a little rest before getting changed for dinner. I need to go through some papers with Merlin, ahead of the meeting tomorrow.”

“Arthur, will you ever give poor Merlin a rest? He must be exhausted.” Gwen said.

“Exhausted, Merlin!” her husband exclaimed. “Believe me I’ll be saving him from himself. I still can’t believe he attempted to bring the bags up himself. After every thing I said to him. I’m worried about what else he will try and do.”

“It must be a big change for him though Arthur. He’s been a servant for a big part of his life. It wasn’t easy for me either, some times you do things without thinking.”

“I know Guinevere, I’m as much checking up on him, as I’m working. Like you said, it must be a big change for him.” Her husband agreed.

Gwen smiled at him. “You see you have a spot spot for him really!” she teased.

“Don’t you dare say that to him, Guinevere I’ll never hear the last of it.”

“Be nice to him then.” Gwen smiled “and don’t be too long.” She smiled under her eye lid at him. For a second Arthur cursed that he said he was going to see Merlin, but then he remembered that he really did have to work on part of his speech for tomorrow.

“I will be back later.” He bowed extravagantly at her and left the room. Gwen laughed and after stifling a yawn she did as Arthur suggested and lay down, on the beautiful bed within seconds she was fast asleep.

 

Arthur knocked on Merlin’s door and waited for his friend to answer. No noise he knocked again, suddenly becoming self conscious standing outside the room. What is that idiot doing he thought, why isn’t he answering. Getting tiered of waiting he decided to barge in, as he entered the room, his friend jumped out of his skin.

“Arthur I did-“

“What were you doing I knocked about three times, there was no answer.”

“Sorry I was trying a magical experiment.” Merlin explained suddenly realising he was only half-dressed. Embarrassed he threw his top on, though not before getting muddled, and putting it on back to front.”

“I’m not even going to ask you what sort of magic trick requires you to be half undressed Merlin!” Arthur said, with a slightly dirty laugh.

“Oh no,” Merlin assured him “it’s nothing like that!” 

“Like what?” Arthur laughed enjoying the war lock’s discomfort.

“What are you doing here anyway? I would of thought you would use this opportunity to be with your wife.”

“A very charming idea Merlin, except for the fact that we have not finished off tomorrow’s speech.”

“Ah the speech, I’d forgotten that.” Merlin admitted. “although I do recall a conversation were you said that you would now write your own speeches.”

Arthur looked at Merlin for a long moment before replying. “Merlin I don’t know where you get all this nonsense from, when would I ever compose my own speech, when I know you will do it instead.” He smiled, handing the quill to Merlin.

“Obviously it must have been in one of my dreams then.” Merlin said sardonically. 

Arthur nodded, “I should say so. Remember to make me sound statesmanlike Merlin, I don’t want any of that frilly nonsense you put in my speech to the Councillors.”

“I thought that speech went down very well actually.”

“You put in that I liked nothing better than peforming jigs and skipping!”

“I was just trying to bring the human side of you out.” Merlin smiled.

“You made me sound like a big girl’s blouse Merlin.” Arthur said. Seeing the look on Merlin’s face he said, “don’t even say it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Merlin grinned getting down to some writing. 

“The only good thing it did was to teach me to always read first what you’d written, before reading it out.” Arthur mused, exploring the room with interest.

“Well I would think that most great statesman do that anyway.” Merlin grinned.

Arthur glared at Merlin, and took a menacing step over to the warlock.

“I’ll stop talking.” Merlin grinned. 

Half an hour later Merlin had finished and once Arthur had made a couple of alterations, the King looked at him closely.

“So how have you found it so far?” he asked.

Merlin paused before answering. “Very strange. I can’t deny that I am use to being in the shadows and the background, now all of a sudden it’s the spotlight. The world seems like a very big place.” He smiled “How do you think I’m doing?” 

Arthur studied him, “That’s not important, I’m more concerned that you are comfortable. Tomorrow at the meeting you will obviously face a big examination, people will ask you questions. I want you to know you will have my full backing, whatever happens.”

Merlin smiled gently, “Thank you, that means a lot. Well I think I have faced bigger challenges in the last few years, than what I face tomorrow. I will be honest with everyone, I believe that will be the best way for me to be.”

“Absolutely I don’t want any secrets between us old friend.” Arthur put his hand out, Merlin gulped back tears as he met his friend’s gentle stare and shook his hand. 

“Right I have a beautiful wife to pick up, see you at dinner.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”   
***********************************************************  
Arthur came back to his room to find Gwen all ready. She had a beautiful blue dress on, which came off her shoulders. She wore the necklace that Arthur had bought her for her last birthday. She smiled as he came through the door.

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.” He smiled

“I knew where you were.” Gwen smiled.

Arthur stood and looked at Gwen for a moment taking her all in, realising that not so long ago he had pushed away. He shuddered inwardly to think that he could of lost her for good.

“You look beautiful.” He smiled kissing her cheek.

“I’m really looking forward to tonight.” She smiled.

“Good with a bit of luck we may get an early night. We’re both tired after all.”

“Oh yes Arthur very tired.” She laughed. “How is Merlin doing?”

“Who knows, it’s never easy getting him to divulge things. I’ve made it clear we are all behind him, I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

“He needs a woman.” Gwen smiled.

“I hope you are not match making again Guinevere. You know how severely marked he was the last time you tried it.”

“He’s just been alone for too long, everyone needs some one.” She said hugging Arthur. “it might bring him out of himself a bit.”

“I’m sure if the right woman comes along, it will happen.”

“I suppose so. I just hate the thought of him being all alone all the time. He has so much to give Arthur.” She said sadly. 

“This is Merlin we’re talking about!” Arthur teased.

Gwen hit him gently, “Arthur stop it.”

“My Queen I think we need to go downstairs now. You ready. I haven’t even checked on you, you are so busy worrying about others as usual.”

“I’ll be fine.” She put her arm through his, and they slowly walked down the steps to the banqueting hall.

Throughout the evening it seemed to Arthur that Gwen was the one everybody wanted to meet. Arthur was delighted that his wife and newly crowned Queen was taking everything in her stride so naturally. As dignitary after dignitary presented themselves to Camelot’s golden couple Gwen coped with each and everyone, as though she’d been doing it for years. Arthur proudly looked on as yet another man came over and began talking to his wife.

“She’s taken to it very well.” Arthur murmured to Merlin, who was tucking into the feast in front of him.

“Did you really think she wouldn’t?” Merlin said with a smile. “I always knew she was a natural.”

“Yes of course Merlin, but it is still a test of character when the spotlight is on you.”” Arthur pointed out. 

“She is putty in their hands.” Merlin laughed. “I hope you realise what an asset you have in her Arthur.” 

“Of course I do, I am the luckiest man in Albion.” Arthur smiled.

The King and Court Sorcerer’s eyes met and they toasted the absent Queen with their glasses. As Arthur noticed yet more interested parties come over to her he decided to rescue her. He was sure by now she must be ravenous and in need of a sit down, he was also mindful that this was not his and Gwen’s night and he didn’t want to steal Elena’s evening.

Merlin watched as Arthur quietly propelled his wife out of the latest conversation, and noticed just how right they appeared to be as they came over to the table.

“I must admit it is good to sit down.” Gwen smiled, as Merlin poured her a drink.

“Nights like these are thirsty work.” Merlin laughed.

“Thank you Merlin.” Gwen said, taking the glass.

“What would you know Merlin? All you’ve done all night is stuff your face!” Arthur remarked.

“I am sure he has done plenty of this in the past though Arthur.” Gwen pointed out, grinning at the warlock. 

“You are not joking.” Merlin grimaced. “For once I am quite happy to sit back and watch.”

“It is times like this that I almost miss you as my servant. At least back then I could give you something demeaning to do, whenever you came out with one your sarcastic comments.” Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh I am sure you will still find me something demeaning to do, it is one of your talents after all!” Merlin replied.

“They are off again!” Gwaine said, laughing at the spectacle of the King and Court Sorcerer bantering their way through dinner.

“The other reason I wanted you here, was to stop Merlin eating his way through the entire table, my love.” Arthur said.

“Really?” Gwen asked, trying to close her ears to the boys to the side of her.

“What do you mean me stuffing my face what about you? There was a whole chicken over there before you started wolfing it down.” Merlin retaliated.

As the evening went on, Gwen sat back and enjoyed the food, glad that her first official engagement had been such a success. For all their arguing Gwen more than anyone knew neither Arthur nor Merlin could do what they did, without the other. They were indeed as close as two people could be, she just felt proud that she could sit with them and share their crusade to uniting the lands of Albion. While Gwen knew it would take time, she also knew that there was nothing anyone could do to stop their journey. By the time she and Arthur were in bed that night, sleeping off the feast she considered where she’d come from, and what she’d achieved in her short life. But she also revelled in how her husband had at last stepped out of the shadow of his father, and was now making the Kingdom a fair and just place to live in. Just as she had always hoped he would all those years ago. 

Her last thought before she succumbed to sleep, was for her friend Merlin. So much had changed for him and yet nothing was really that different. The same endearing qualities attracted him to her. He was the same friend to her he’d always been, the same devoted friend and companion to her husband. Yet still she sensed he hid himself in the shadows somewhat. She wondered if that would ever be different. Just as it began to trouble her, she gave in to some much needed sleep.


	3. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Arthur and the Knights are on their way back to Camelot. The mood is light hearted, as they banter between themselves. Gwaine is centre of attention the others in the party tease him about his state of mind. A light hearted short story.

They could hear a cry of a crow, as Sir Leon led them back homeward towards Camelot. The wood they were travelling through seemed to be pulsating with noise, as the Knight’s horses moved nonchantly through the trees. Following Leon in single file, with Merlin warily at the back they walked on.

“It is always nice when you come home from a successful mission.” Leon mussed.

“Yes, and I have to say there were some interesting moves from you Leon.” Pecival laughed winking at Gwaine.

“Yes indeed.” Gwaine agreed, “It begs the question where you picked up such moves, I certainly don’t remember you learning them with Arthur.” The rest of the Knights tittered.

“You have always had an eye for the unusual have you not Leon?” Arthur asked a smile on his lips.

“Yes that is true sire, maybe once your head has cleared Gwaine I’ll show you.” The rest of the knights laughed.

“There is nothing wrong with my head.” Gwaine assured them attempting to sound hurt at the suggestion. 

“Are you sure?” Percival asked looking at him. “You missed more cuts today than I’ve seen in a month!”

“Sir Gwaine never misses his cuts Percival.” Gwaine corrected him.

“That’s not what I saw Gwaine. I had to come to your recue twice today.” Arthur smiled. “Who was she?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gwaine said blushing a little.

“My god so it is true.” Elyan giggled.

“That all depends what you mean.” Gwaine snapped suddenly feeling vulnerable.

“The rumours that you were seen with a buxom young lady last night.” Leon said smiling.

“What only one?” Percival laughed, “come on Gwaine you can do better than that!”

“Well at least I’m getting a bit of action.” Gwaine replied, a superior smile on his lips.

The Knights laughed. 

“And I have to say she was a real stunner.” Gwaine smiled pleased with himself.

“Are you sure.” Merlin asked, “I thought she was a bit rough myself.” He smiled.

“How would you know anyway?” Arthur asked turning around to look at the warlock.

“Because I went off with her much nicer looking sister.” Merlin grinned.

The rest of the Knights, looked at Merlin before falling into laughter, at the look on Gwaine’s face.

“Well that was the act of a true friend Merlin.” Gwaine said “I’ll remember that.”

“I’m learning from the master Gwaine.” Merlin smiled. “That’s all.”


	4. Merlin's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted look about what Merlin does when he has a rare day off. The Court Sorcerer is suddenly at a loss about what to do with his day. After attempting a few things he comes to the conclusion, days off are not for him.

As sun streaked through his bedroom chambers, Merlin slowly stirred, and opened up his eyes. For a second he almost jumped out of bed, thinking he’d overslept. But then he remembered, that he had been given two days off. In truth he was still in shock, when Arthur and Gwen announced that he was being given some holiday. Merlin suspected that this was Gwen’s idea really, but he noticed that she could some times wrap Arthur around her little finger, something Merlin never stopped teasing the King about. Arthur being Arthur he denied it of course, dismissing it with the usual Merlin, shut up whenever Merlin crowed on about it.

The holiday coincided with Gaius visiting an old friend of his outside of Camelot. So Merlin realised he really was on his own this time. He got up leisurely not rushing at having his breakfast. Taking his time, to relax as much as possible. It wasn’t long before he realised that taking it easy was alien to him, he was so use to being on the go, doing endless chores for Arthur, that actually doing nothing, did not suit him at all. Before long he was getting restless. I’ll write a letter to my mother he thought to himself, then thought that will take all of half an hour. In the end he decided to go for a walk to see the Knights.

He soon strided outside to where the Knights usually had their practice sessions. No one was around, where had they all got to he wondered? Then he suddenly remembered, they had escorted Gaius and were then going out on patrol up north. He sighed, and made his way over to where Ivan the stableboy was looking after the King’s horses. 

“Hello there Ivan.” Merlin smiled “how’s it going?”

Ivan smiled, “Hello Merlin nice to see you. Taken a little rest have you?” He stopped work and came over to where Merlin was standing.

“Well actually I’ve been given two days off.” Merlin said grimacing slightly.

“What on earth are you dong here then, you should be away from here, enjoying yourself.” Ivan exclaimed. “what I wouldn’t give for two days off.”

Merlin smiled. “Truth of the matter is I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m not use to having holidays.” He explained “any ideas?”

Ivan laughed, “Merlin there must be something you can do, surely there is something you’ve always wanted to do, that you don’t normally have any time for? Ivan said.

Merlin thought for a moment “Well I suppose I could be sort my room out.” He thought, scratching his head.

“I was thinking more of a pleasure type of things.” Ivan smiled, as if talking to a child.

“I don’t usually have time for those sort of things.” Merlin said, “I’m usually too busy.”

Out of desperation Ivan pointed to the sky, “Well it’s a lovely day, why don’t you go for a walk.” He suggested.

“I suppose so.” Merlin said doubtfully. “I shouldn’t disturb you anyway Ivan, thank you.” With a wave Merlin walked away. 

With the sun burning down, Merlin decided to go on a walk through the palace gardens. Before long he found himself actually relaxing, having never a walked the gardens before. The gardeners waved to him as he walked past them, amazed to see the warlock actually walking around looking as if he didn’t have a care in the world. A big change from the man they knew, who was always in a hurry, when serving Arthur, or finishing his own work. 

Finding a bench Merlin sat down, and decided determinedly that he was going to relax properly. He attempted to slow down his mind, free it of any troublesome thoughts, and let it all go. As he closed his eyes he briefly found himself going into a pleasant trance. Before long he had a smile on his face as carefree images started playing around in his head. He put his hands behind his head, taking a contented breath out, a big smile on his face. Before long his head went over to the side, his eyes shut, and he was soon fast asleep, snoring lightly.

It was here that Arthur and Gwen found him, oblivious to the world. The pair of them laughed tenderly as they watched him.

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Gwen asked noticing his smile.

“Whatever it is, it’s giving him a lot of pleasure.” Arthur laughed, “maybe I should wake him for the hell of it.”

“Oh Arthur don’t you dare.” Gwen cooed “I can’t remember ever seeing him so relaxed,” she giggled.

“I suppose you are right.” Her husband agreed. “Well since Merlin’s got a couple of day’s off, I suggest we make the most of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying.” Gwen laughed.

“At least we know we are not about to be interrupted by him bursting through the doors as usual.” Arthur laughed.

Grabbing Arthur’s hand, the royal couple ran back to the castle, almost knocking down a gardener in the process. Merlin missed it as he remained fast asleep, which is where Gwaine found him next morning having arrived back from patrol.


	5. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wakes up and finds all his friends behaving in a very strange way. As the day goes on and he meets more people behaving in the same way, he is determined to get to the bottom of it. But will he be able to work it out before he is driven mad by everything that is going on?

“Remind me again what I’m doing here.” Merlin asked a grumble in his voice.

“Because I asked you too, and you always like to make me happy.” Gwen laughed, pins in her mouth. “I’ve almost finished then you are free to continue washing my husband’s socks.” She said, a smile in her voice. “anyone else would be happy just to take a break from such chores.”

“You know what a miserable so and so your husband is if he hasn’t got any socks to wear.” Merlin said “so I am actually doing you a favour by doing this chore!” he exclaimed.

“Oh Merlin why do you still want to be a servant when you have a position in the court now?” Gwen asked curious.

“It helps me keep grounded.” He said, after a pause. “So much has changed for me that it’s just nice to have something to do that is familiar.” 

Gwen looked at him, “Yes I think I understand, I know when I first became Queen I’d of done anything to return to changing the bed sheets!”

“Gwen I do believe you are being sarcastic.” Merlin objected a light smile on his lips. “You are starting to behave like Arthur!”

Gwen laughed, “Go on I’ve finished, you can go back to your chores.”

“You are not going to make anything over fussy are you?” Merlin asked as he walked to the door. “I don’t want to end up looking like a Christmas turkey again!”

“It will be very elegant, I can promise you, you’ll be the envy of the court.” She smiled at him.

Merlin looked at her for a second his eyes wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He decided to let it drop, though why she was fussing over his clothing all of a sudden, he didn’t have a clue. Not even that but even Arthur was starting to ask him questions of a personal nature, it was enough to put the warlock on edge! What are they planning he wondered to himself.

****************************************

Next day he visited Gaius, as ever delighted to spend some time with his mentor. Gaius smiled as Merlin plopped himself down at the table.

“How are you?” Gaius enquired, as he measured some ingredient for one of this potions.

“Over worked as ever.” Merlin replied a wry smile on his face.

“But would you want it any other way?” Gaius laughed.

“Probably not.” Merlin agreed. “What about you?” he looked closely at Gaius.

“Creaking but at my age, it would be unusual if I wasn’t.” Gaius replied. “oh when Arthur passed before he asked me to find out what you would be doing tomorrow afternoon?”

“This is seriously starting to spook me out now Gaius.” Merlin exclaimed, his eyes moving around the room.

“What is?” Gaius asked curiously.

“All of a sudden Gwen is making me new clothes.” Merlin began.

“Oh Gwen just wants you to look smart.” Gaius argued.

“Arthur is starting to ask questions about my wellbeing. Now you must admit Gaius, that is strange.”

Gaius laughed it off, “Arthur has always cared about you deep down, Merlin.”

Merlin got up suddenly determined. “They are up to something Gaius, and I am going to find out what.”

Gaius shook his head smiling indulgently at Merlin, “I think maybe you had too much sun yesterday, it’s affecting your mind.”

“Thanks Gaius.” Merlin said at the door, not quite sure what to make of the comment.

The Next Day

“Ah it’s Merlin the man of the ho- oh er.” Gwaine began before Percival poked him in the side. Merlin noticed and looked at Gwaine intently.

“You were saying Gwaine?” he encouraged.

“Was I?” Gwaine replied smiling at the pair of them.

“You were going to say something Gwaine, before Percival stopped you.” He looked at the pair of them, determined to make it clear, he was on to them.

“No, no Merlin, your mind is playing tricks on you.” Gwaine laughed slapping Merlin on the back as he walked off with Percival.

“Maybe you had too much sun yesterday.” Percival called over his shoulder.

Merlin shook his head in disbelief over the fact that a second person had questioned his sanity in one day. It’s not me whose mad, he raged to himself.

Merlin continued to mutter to himself down the corridor, on his way to Arthur’s chambers. He could hear Gwen’s voice as well as Arthur’s, that was unusual for Gwen to be with him at this time. He slowed his pace and tried to listen, without making it obvious that that was what he was doing. He suddenly thought to himself in alarm, if I get caught doing this, I’ll have some explaining to do! He strained his ears I wonder if there’s a spell, he wondered to himself that would allow me to –

“What are you doing Merlin?”

Merlin jumped as he turned and faced an inquisitive Leon and Elyan.

Merlin smiled in panic, “This isn’t what it looks like.” The warlock stammered his face going red. “I’m not trying to listen.”

“I’m sure your not.” Elyan said, “I’m sure there is a perfect innocent explanation.”

“Absolutely!” Merlin agreed desperately trying to think of one. “I sort of surprised them last time, so I thought if I could gauge what they were saying, I could work out whether it was save to go in the room or not.” Merlin explained feeling suddenly out of breath.

“A-ha” Leon and Elyan said in unison.

“Merlin, I find knocking on a door saves a lot of standing around on drafty corridors.” Leon smiled. 

“Yes.” Merlin smiled “I will try that.”

“You do that.” Leon said over his shoulder as he and Elyan walked off laughing. 

**********************************  
Merlin swore in frustration, he still didn’t have a clue what was going on. Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door, and walked in not waiting for an answer. Arthur and Gwen were in the middle of the room, in their finery. Both seemed to jump as they saw Merlin walk in.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Well you are observant today!” Merlin muttered through clenched teeth.

Gwen tittered at the comment, though not before swiping at Arthur who had obviously taken offence at the remark and was about to answer.

“Did you hear what he said!” Arthur complained to Gwen.

“Arthur why don’t you go on to the meeting.” Gwen said encouraging him out of the room.

“What meeting?” Merlin asked, wondering why he didn’t know about it.

“Oh it’s not an important one, just about some silly tournament.” Gwen lied.

“Well I’m glad I’m not going to it then. I’ll do some chores.” He said.

“Merlin your new clothes have arrived, I wondered if you’d try them on for me.” Gwen said. 

“Must I?” Merlin said looking pained.

“Please, just for me.” Gwen begged, widening her eyes at him.

“Oh if I must.” He said following Gwen’s finger he found the clothes neatly stacked up on the bed. He looked at them, pleasently surprised by how good they looked. He was pleased she had used his preferred brown in the shirt, though in a finer type of material he stuck his nose up at the fancy embroidery on the collar though. The trousers were black but in a nicer material then his usual ones. He put them on pleased with how comfortable they felt, at least he wasn’t dressed like a Christmas turkey.

He walked out, Gwen got up from her seat as he walked over to her. 

“They look really nice.” She said fussing with the collar.

Merlin squirmed always hating people messing with his clothing. 

“They are very nice, thank you.” He said, “now I must get on with my chores.”

“But I thought that you would escort me down to the meeting.” Gwen asked with a smile.

“What do you want to go to a tournament meeting for?” Merlin asked in surprise.

“Merlin for once please do what I ask.” Gwen said trying her best to not to get exasperated at his every question.

“Okay.” Merlin said, “I’ll escort you then, his socks will have to wait.”

“Thank you. You look so smart in those clothes.” She complimented him as they walked down the corridor.

“I said they are nice, it doesn’t mean I will wear them every day though!” he said. 

“Merlin you so stubborn.” She said raising her eyes to the ceiling. They had reached the meeting room, Merlin turned to go to Arthur’s chambers.

“Merlin you can’t leave me at the door.” Gwen said horrified.

Merlin stared at her, what was the matter with her he wondered, she was starting to sound like Arthur!

“Sorry I’ll open the door.” He apologised.

“Come in, with me.” She encouraged as the door swung open.

“I really don’t want to attend a tournament meeting.” He said in annoyance.

“Oh Merlin come in, will you” Gwen ended up pulling him by the hand much to the amusement of everyone in the hall.

Merlin stood looking in amazement, the hall was full of all of his friends, everyone with a smile on their face. 

“What is this?” he asked aloud, looking at Gwen.

“Come on I will escort you, as this is for your benefit.” Gwen smiled.

He moved passing various people, still stunned as to what was going on, eventually they reached the head table, where the Knights, Gaius and Arthur were waiting, the King with a big smile on his face. He looked at his wife.

“I take it , it wasn’t easy getting him here” he laughed at her.

“You’ve no idea.” Gwen said.

Every one laughed, but Merlin was looking passed all his friends at someone walking towards him.

“Mother.” He smiled, suddenly feeling very emotional.

“Merlin, hello son.” She pulled him into a hug.

“What are you doing here?” he asked in wonder.

“I think we have kept you in suspense for long enough.” Arthur smiled.

“I’ll say you have what is going on?” Merlin said, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

“It is actually a year to the day, that I allowed magic back into Camelot. A year to the day that you Merlin, became Camelot’s Court Sorcerer. We thought it was only appropriate that we should celebrate the first anniversary of such an historic event.”

Merlin gave a start “I thought I was going out of my mind, the way everyone was behaving. Keeping a secret like this from me!” he began then stopped as he saw everyone was laughing at him.

“Alright.” He said, “but that was a necessary secret.” He argued “this was.” 

“It wouldn’t of been a surprise otherwise.” Gwen laughed.

Merlin looked at everyone and laughed. “Okay, thank you everyone.” 

“We have a presentation for you.” Gwen said.

One of the maids brought a trolley which had an object that had been very carefully wrapped up. 

“For me?” Merlin asked, suddenly feeling like a little boy at Christmas.

He tore the paper open, he stared in wonder, there in front of his eyes, was a beautiful golden clock. As he looked at the design he noticed it had words in a foreign language round the base.

“It is based on the clock in the Isle of the Blessed.” Gaius explained, “the writing is an old ancient manuscript. I will read it to you later.”

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Merlin said eyeing all his friends.

“Of course it’s not just to look at.” Arthur said, “I was sort of hoping that having a clock in your room, would encourage your timekeeping somewhat.”

Hunith laughed. “That will be the day.”

For once Merlin could only laugh, and breath in the love and support of all his friends around him. A year ago he’d been facing Morgana in a desperate battle, but today at long last he could savour just being alive with his family and friends. For now that was enough.


	6. The Reunion Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is feeling down and unwell so he takes a walk in the forest. His workload has got busier, and he craves some time alone to be himself for a while. He thinks about Arthur and Gwen becoming parents and as he remembers Freya he wonders if he will always be alone.
> 
> Going deeper into the forest he encounters someone he does not expect to meet.

Merlin stretched and then carefully got out of bed. His body and head ached and had been for a few days. Now he had his own quarters as he was Court Sorcerer, he was not under Gaius’s maternal care. He knew by now Gaius would be giving him herbs and making him rest more but at the moment Merlin had no time for either. His workload had tripled and he barely had the chance to remember what day it was. He slowly made his way over to the King and Queen’s Quarters and was half way along the corridor before he remembered he’d promised Gaius to collect some comfy before work. For once the extra chore was a blessing maybe being outside would give him the chance to get rid of his headache at least.

He set off for the Darkling Woods taking his old herbs bag and a bacon sandwich one of the kitchen assistants had given to him. Clara in particular spoilt him rotten, a blonde girl with red cheeks she was forever palming stuff off onto him. 

“We can’t have our Court Sorcerer dying of hunger now can we?” she’d said to him that morning. In truth Merlin couldn’t quite understand people’s obession about his weight. He certainly didn’t feel underfed he was just lanky in frame naturally. He let them fuss any way and took it all in good faith, it was certainly better than being viewed at with suspicion as he was in the early day of becoming Court Sorcerer. 

He considered his life now how it had changed and he realised he was pretty much living the dream he’d always wanted. Yes the demands on his time never stopped, but at least people now knew who he was. There was no more hiding away or having to play the fool to cover himself. He was truly thankful for that. He had pretty much everything he desired, with the exception of one thing. He felt lonely. 

He could never quite understand his loneliness. For a person who’d spent much of his time on his own now everything was out in the open he suddenly felt incomplete. He would watch his friends Arthur and Gwen now preparing for their first child and at times envy the fact that they had something extra somehow. 

Suddenly Freya would come into his mind and once again a source of hopelessness would descend over him. Once more the fact that he couldn’t save her would torment his mind. All his powers and yet he could do nothing to save the woman he loved. He questioned if he ever would find contentment in that respect? Or was he just meant even now to be on his own? Was he being punished for not saving Freya, at times it felt like it to him.

He sat down to have a brief rest and rested his aching head on a tree. The leaves were starting to fall and he could feel fragments of them falling around him as he sat. His eyes felt suddenly tired so he took a few minutes to close them and relax, until he briefly fell asleep

Every now and then he caught a scent on the wind, and he let it into his mind and inhaled. She was there standing before him, a smile on her face holding her hand out to him. Merlin smiled at her holding out his own hand to her and walked towards her. They met together and kissed and he breathed in her scent as if he was about to go under water. “Freya” he whispered. Suddenly he woke up with a jump, feeling not quite there he took a few moments to come round. She had been so clear in his mind that for a second Merlin had thought it was real. He realised it was the same dream he had on and off at certain times of the year. Mainly near the anniversary of her death, but that was months ago now, he would never understand dreams he thought to him sadly. 

He sighed and got up deciding to go further into the forest to try and get some comfy. He walked off at a brisk pace noticing little as he moved on. Looking around he could see no comfy around. He sighed deciding in the end to use his senses to find it. He looked ahead intently and as his eyes turned golden he checked out the path ahead. No luck, so he changed direction coming to a clearing. As he walked into it he heard a current of birdsong which suddenly slowed down his mind. He stopped for a second to listen to the sound of nature around him. 

At times he felt as though he could spend endless days like this instead of attending unending court business. But as Arthur’s plans for a united Albion were steaming ahead Merlin knew he was needed in Camelot. After a few minutes he continued on his way. He stumbled through some trees before coming to a stream. Suddenly he realised just how thirsty he was and went towards it to get a drink.

As he crouched down by the stream he suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find a figure behind him dressed in a cloak. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Merlin said trying to remain friendly.

The figure came closer until she was standing next to him, as she took off her hood she had a bright smile on her face.

“Hello Merlin I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Sefa, I don’t believe it.” Merlin laughed. “what are you doing here, how are you?” all of a sudden Merlin had a thousand questions to ask the former maid of the Queen.

“I am well thank you. I am with the Druids who are nearby. When I had to leave Camelot I decided to go back to where I was at the beginning. Once my father died in the camp I decided to stay here.” Sefa looked at Merlin closely. “It’s so good to see you. I’ve often thought of you.” She smiled.

There was a brief silence in which Sefa looked at Merlin more closely.

“Are you feeling alright?” she enquired concerned.

“Oh I’m just tired my days never seem to end. Always something to do things to attend to. I’m not sleeping too well at the moment.” Merlin replied suddenly realising he did indeed feel rough. 

“Come and sit down over here.” Sefa said taking him by the arm gently and leading him to a broken tree in the shade. Sefa got him some water. “Drink this.”

“Thank you.” He said taking the skin from her giving her a weak smile.

Sefa sat next to him studying his face carefully. She was shocked by how lined his face was and how little colour there was. Tired and lined with worries she guessed to herself. This was the Merlin she knew back in Camelot, always worrying about others and putting himself last. It seemed things had not changed she thought to herself. 

She remembered her time in Camelot and how attentive he always was to her, always helping her out when she needed it. Well maybe this was her chance to repay him for his kindness.

“I have some natural remedies in my bag, I would like to help you if you’ll let me.” She smiled at him.

“I’m not sure anything could at the moment.” He smiled to her sadly. “But you can give it a try.” He held out his hand to her she held it briefly giving it a little squeeze.

“You should learn to have more faith with the old healings Merlin.” Sefa said. 

“I’m always willing to learn.” Merlin smiled suddenly curious.

Merlin watched her get some leaves out of her bag. She carefully put them on the ground and took out a Jasmine flower. She carefully plucked the centre into one of the leaves before carefully putting some water around and then let it dry in the sun for a few minutes. Then she took out a little box and opened it, taking a little powder and mixing it onto the leave. Merlin found himself relaxing as he watched Sefa work, he had forgotten what pretty brown eyes she had. He smiled at her.

“What?” Sefa asked smiling back.

“I just can’t believe we have met again.” Merlin said, “when you left I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I always had hope that our paths would cross again. Right it’s ready, put your head back and try and relax.” Sefa said. She carefully put the mixture onto Merlin’s face and gently rubbed it into his temples. Merlin was overcome by an aroma from the mixture.

“What’s that smell?” he asked curiously.

“It’s from the Jasmine flower, it encourages restfulness, cures sore eyes and depression helps to get you back onto your feet.” Sefa smiled softly at him.

“So it will help make a new man out of me.” Merlin smiled.

“I can’t promise that.” Sefa laughed, “but I guarantee you will feel better than you have been. I will give you some to take back to Camelot with you. So you can use it when you need to.” 

Merlin smiled feeling suddenly a lot more relaxed as he regarded her.

“I know what would help me, if you agreed to see me tomorrow night.” He said arching an eyebrow at her.

“Merlin are you sure that is wise?” Sefa asked staring intently at him. “Anyway I thought you were too busy.”

“I am always busy of course Arthur can find me tons of things to do.” He laughed. “but seeing you suddenly like this, it’s made me realise I should try and find some time for myself too.”

Sefa sat back “I’m glad you have decided to do that, and yes I will meet you tomorrow. There’s a lovely place I can show you, really peaceful and beautiful.”

“That sounds really nice.” Merlin said. 

Sefa said “Just let me put a bit more ointment on.” She carefully spread it over his face. Merlin closed his eyes as he smelt the scent and let the aroma take him over, he found himself relaxing as Sefa’s finger gently rubbed on his weary bones. 

“Who taught you to do this?” he asked curiously.

“My Grandmother, she was a healer of the old ways, always knew how to make you feel better. She had such soft fingers even though they were wrinkly and old, she could heal anyone.” Sefa explanined

“I think you can.” Merlin smiled “I already feel better.”

“I’m glad you always worry about people all the time. You need to think about yourself Merlin.” She said

Merlin smiled, “Oh I’m fine.” 

Sefa smiled and shook her head at him.

You will never change will you?” she said 

“I suppose I’ve been serving people so long it just becomes habit, putting yourself second. It doesn’t feel right any other way. If that makes any sense.” He said.

“I think I know what you mean. But everyone needs some time to themselves Merlin. How is everything in Camelot?” she asked sitting next to him.

“Busy Arthur is a bundle of energy. Every bit of the day he needs to be doing something or giving you something to do.” Merlin complained looking up at the sky.

“Despite everything you love it though.” Sefa smiled noting that a little colour had started to come back into his face.

“I suppose I must do.” He said giving her a thoughtful look. “What about you?” I was really sad to see you leave Camelot.”  
“I was sad to leave, but I needed to look after my father. He was never at ease with my decision to be in Camelot as you know. But I knew he was near the end, the Druids here were so kind to me, that I felt I wanted to give them something back, so I stayed.” She smiled.

“Will you stay with the Druids?” he asked.

“I’m not sure, I would like a family one day.” She said shyly “so I can’t see myself staying here permanently. Maybe one day I will meet some one and go away with them.”

“I’d like that too.” Merlin agreed, a warm smile on his face.

For a brief moment they stared at each other saying nothing. 

Merlin then remembered he had a meeting to attend and scurried up.

“Are you okay?” Sefa asked suddenly concerned.

“Sorry I’ve got a meeting I need to be at.” Merlin grinned. “you will meet me tomorrow evening?” he asked.

“Yes I will meet you, try not to get too stressed and use the remedy I’ve gave you when you are feeling tired. It will help you.” She smiled.

“I will and thank you I feel a lot brighter than before.” He said.

“I’m glad I managed to help you then.” Sefa said. “I’ll see you here tomorrow evening.”

She was about to walk away, but before she did Merlin leant over and kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled before hurrying away.

Sefa watched him go revelling in the feel of his kiss, and smiling to herself she turned and returned to the Druid camp, feeling that her life had at last taken a turn for the better.


	7. The Reunion Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having come across Sefa in the forest and agreed to meet her the next day, Merlin is determined to find the time to keep his word. If only he can get away from Arthur and his unending list of chores.
> 
> To his annoyance his friend's discover he has arranged to meet someone and he now struggles to stop Arthur was discovering who it is.
> 
> By the end of his afternoon with Sefa Merlin suddenly realizes he desperately wants her to stay, but will she?

Merlin scooped up the last of his papers from the afternoon meeting, knowing as ever that time was against him. Arthur had already informed in of an extra couple of chores, he inwardly cursed knowing he was already battling against the clock for his meeting with Sefa in the evening. He had stayed quiet about meeting Gwen’s former maid. For one thing he knew he would get endless ribbing from Arthur, and for another thing he knew he would also get hundreds of questions from Gwen, who was desperate to match Merlin with someone. So he battled to keep the information to himself.

“I was expecting you about half an hour ago.” Arthur said, as Merlin came charging into Arthur and Gwen’s quarters armed with washing and papers which Merlin had just finished editing. 

“You gave me two extra chores.” Merlin pointed out rolling his eyes. “Just because I’m the court sorcerer doesn’t mean I can do everything in record time sire.” He ended slightly sarcastically.

“I bet you could finish everything in no time at all if you used your magic.” Arthur remarked looking intently at his friend.

Merlin stared back at Arthur. He sometimes found conversations about magic with Arthur a peculiar experience. Not so long ago he was hiding it to save his hide. Now Arthur was actually joking with him about it, at times Merlin could only shake his head in disbelief at how far they had come.

“Magic is not to be used for trivial chores sire.” Merlin could hardly believe he had just said that. He suddenly thought back in time at how Gaius would say the same thing to him. He grinned to himself. “Is there anything else you require from me tonight?”

“You were using it for tricks before.” Arthur pointed out.

Merlin rolled his eyes that’s all he needed Arthur in one of his talkative moods. 

“They were not tricks they were experiments, there is a difference.” Merlin argued. He moved from one foot to the other anxiously.

“Merlin is there somewhere you want to be or something?” Arthur asked curiously.

“No of course not.” Merlin silently fumed, this was going to be tricky he thought to himself. “I just need to see Gaius some time.” He lied.

“See him any time you want.” Arthur said smiling at him.

“Yes but I haven’t seen him for a couple of days so I wanted to spend a little bit of time with him.” Merlin said suddenly wanting to throttle Arthur.

“You were with him this afternoon at the meeting.” Arthur laughed. “I swear we must be over working you Merlin all of a sudden you have no memory.”

“I know he was there this afternoon.” Merlin said fighting to keep his patience, “But that was business.”

“I would never stop you from seeing Gaius you know that.” Arthur said.

Merlin started to move around again. “So have I finished for the night?”

“What?” Arthur asked “Now?” 

“We are into the evening.” Merlin said 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go anywhere Merlin? Arthur asked looking him straight in the eye.

“No, well maybe..” Merlin began

“Ah I know you want a night out with Gwaine again.” Arthur remarked as if all had become clear. “I might remind you Merlin last time that happened you were caught singing mucky songs and making a nuance of yourself in the kitchens by Audrey.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “I think you’ll find that was Gwaine making stories up.” Merlin replied, “anyway I don’t know any mucky songs.” He lied.

“Now I know that one is a lie Merlin.” Arthur laughed.

Merlin sighed. “Can I please go now?” he asked.

“What? Oh if seeing Gaius is that important to you I suppose you can.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin walked out of the room as quickly as possible, in case he got landed with another chore.

“What are you smirking at Arthur Pendragon?” Gwen asked as she walked into the room.

“I think Merlin has got a prior engagement.” Her husband grinned.

“You mean he’s going on a date? How come I don’t know about it?” Gwen asked slightly peeved.

“According to him he’s going to see Gaius.” Arthur grinned.

“Arthur don’t you dare!” Gwen whispered recognising the mischievous look on her husbands face. “Let the poor man have a night off. I wonder who she is?”

“God knows but you’d think she’d have better taste!” Arthur laughed.

“Well I think Merlin is a good catch.” Gwen said smiling intently at her husband.

“Of course you do Gwen you have always had time for hopeless cases.” Her husband laughed.

“Well I married you didn’t I?” she said with a grin.

Arthur looked up at her “Hey I’m not a …”

All he could hear was his wife’s laughter leaving the room, despite himself Arthur chuckled.

Merlin tucked his neckerchief tightly round his neck as he made his way through the Darkling Woods. The sun had just gone down, and there was a definite chill in the air. He found himself suddenly really looking forward to seeing Sefa again. He’d been so busy at various meetings during the day that he didn’t really have much time to remember the fact that he had met the her again. But now he could feel his excitement begin to grow. 

Sefa was waiting by the stream and she smiled as he arrived.

“You’re here.” She said happily.

“Did you really think I wasn’t coming?” Merlin asked curiously.

“Let’s say I know how devoted to your work you are.” She laughed.

“I think that’s just a clever way of saying you didn’t think I’d come.” Merlin laughed back.

“Well I was maybe expecting you to be late.” She said with a little smile.

“I have to admit Arthur did his best to hold me up.” Merlin grimaced.

Sefa looked at Merlin questioningly.

“I erm didn’t tell him I was meeting someone. So trying to get away was difficult.”

Sefa laughed. “I know how difficult that can be. I have a friend at the camp who is like a sister to me now. She is so curious about everything. I wouldn’t tell her where I was going tonight. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if she was hiding in the undergrowth right now.”

Merlin laughed. “Curious people are difficult to live with aren’t they? Now where is this place you are taking me too.”

“This way.” 

They walked off into the woods at times Merlin felt he knew where they were, recognising the odd tree or path. But eventually they came to a clearing he realised he’d never been to before. They stopped and listened.

“I know.” Sefa smiled, “it’s so peaceful. I often come here whenever I want to be here on my own. I look at it as my own little area. Somewhere that no one else knows about.”

They sat down together on a broken tree, revelling in the beauty and solitude of the place.

“That’s what it was like for me too.” Merlin smiled. “when I was growing up in Ealdor and learning about my magic. I had a place that I called my little Kingdom. If ever anything went wrong I would end up there.”

“It must have been difficult to begin with learning about your magic.” She said putting her hand lightly on his arm.

Merlin nodded, “It had its moments I have to admit. Sometimes I felt as if I was going mad.” He shuddered. “I didn’t understand why I was so different to everybody else. I just wanted to be like my friends I suppose. But I knew I wasn’t at times it made me feel like a monster.” He said hardly daring to look at her.

Sefa took hold of his hand. “I never thought of it like that. I remember my grandfather talking of you when I was younger. He talked of you being this miracle person who would bring magic back to the land. I thought of you as almost god like I suppose.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t say anything to you when you were at Camelot.” He said looking regretful.

“No need to apologise I know it’s what you needed to do, to stay by Arthur’s side. I always remembered that kind servant who looked after me.” They both smiled at each other. Sefa then pulled him up.

“Come on we’ve still a bit of a way to walk.”

They fell into an easy saunter and silence. Suddenly the terrain became a bit harder to walk on. The woods became more dense and the ground more slippery. Out ahead Merlin could see a clearing and he could hear water falling from a great height.

“Take care.” Sefa warned as they started on a bit of a climb, she carefully pushed branches aside, Merlin followed her suddenly aware that his senses were becoming more acute as they came nearer the water. What was this place he wondered? He was pretty sure he’d never been in this area before, as he didn’t recognise any landmarks around. The nearer they went to the water the more he felt attuned with the environment. It was as if he was coming home, to a place that was alive with “magic” he suddenly breathed out loud. 

Sefa turned around and smiled giving him a hand as they walked up a slight hill together. Once up Merlin saw it, a water fall of extraordinary beauty. Nor just beauty but power that seemed to get inside his mind and call out to him. He sat down in wonder. Sefa sat next to him.

“The Druids call this place “man gorffwys” it means the resting place. They believe it is where all the spirits and the gods gather. My father would bring me here whenever he needed to go somewhere for inspiration or peace. He believed whenever he was here the world would speak to his magical being. It’s a place of real relevance to the elders among my camp. They say magic is at its most vibrant whenever you are here. I wanted to show you it.” Sefa smiled, “ you looked so lost yesterday I was hoping bringing you here would open up your mind again.”

“I never even knew this place existed. Thank you for bringing me here. You’re right I can feel every magical fibre in my being. It’s like” he paused “nothing I’ve felt before.” 

Merlin looked around in wonder. He closed his eyes feeling totally at one with his magical self, as if it was dancing through his fingertips and every other part of him. The only other place that compared was Avalon, but that was different somehow, not as alive or vibrant as this place. This was a place where magic flowed every where. From the ground to the water to the sky and the trees. Merlin felt as though he could float down and touch the water below him, a heaven on earth.

Looking around her Sefa sighed. “I would get so sad here with my father. He would get lost in his magic and I would sit around and wish I had magic too, just so I could experience what he had.”

Merlin took her hands in his “Every one has the possibility to have magic of some kind inside them. Some have it more than others, but whose to say that you too don’t have some.”

Sefa smiled at him, “I knew bringing you here was a good idea. You suddenly look a new man.” She laughed remembering his words yesterday.

“A new man I’m not so sure about that. But a revitalized one yes definitely.” He squeezed her hands.

As he looked at her he realised just how different she was from the shy newcomer that had arrived at Camelot, a couple of years back. It wasn’t just maturity he thought, but something about herself. Maybe it was the death of her father, and having to survive on her own, but Merlin saw a very new and intriging person suddenly. A person he felt drawn too in a way he couldn’t explain. The fact that she didn’t possess magic changed little but something about her made him think there was something inside that he had yet to find out about. He hoped desperately that his busy life would not prevent him from attempting to find out what it was.

As darkness started to fall around them they made their way back carefully through the woods. Merlin at one stage using his eyes to find their path.

“You are amazing.” She smiled.

“I would love you to come back to Camelot with me.” He said.

“I left very suddenly, that would maybe cause problems.” Sefa said sadly.

“I can talk them round. Gwen hasn’t replaced you, give me a week and give me your answer. Please say you’ll consider it.” He begged her. 

After a couple of minutes she said. “I will think about it I promise.”

“That’s all I can ask.” He said. They stopped at the broken tree where they had met. 

“Thank you for showing me that place, it’s nice to know there is somewhere nearby where I can find a bit of tranquillity.”

Sefa hugged him suddenly. “Take care Merlin, remember to take the remedy when you need to. I’m just glad I could help you.” She said softly touching his face.

“We will meet again soon I think.” He smiled kissing her lips briefly before letting her go. 

Sefa smiled at him with her eyes, then turned to go, and she walked off feeling both elated and sad all at once. Did they really have a future she wondered, knowing that she wanted it more than anything, but afraid that some how it would not come to pass.  
*****************************************************************

As Merlin approached Camelot his elation lifted as he thought of his role as Court Sorcerer. Was this the chance to complete his life he wondered, or would it merely confirm that his responsibilities meant that he had to be on his own to do them justice? All of a sudden he realised he had reached his crossroads. Now all he had to do was to find the courage to confront them.


	8. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius lets Merlin into a secret about Gwen being pregnant. He insists that Merlin should keep quiet as only Gaius, Arthur and Gwen know about it. According to Gaius there is a certain protocol about such things.
> 
> Can Merlin keep the secret as his friends start to behave strangely in front of him?

After the conference everything settled down quietly in Camelot. Peace between the Five Kingdoms broke out, with only the odd skirmish breaking out from time to time.

Whenever any unrest broke out Arthur, Merlin and the Knights would investigate. But for the most part nothing serious occurred. Morgana had seemingly disappeared off the scene, which left Merlin feeling both relieved and afraid.

Merlin was still as busy as ever, beside his usual chores he had further duties which came with his title. His job was helping Arthur with the defence of Camelot especially from the magical side of things. Even now he would shake his head at the turn of events. Here he was doing the very job he’d done since he’d left Ealdor, albeit now with Arthur’s full support. Magic was at last thriving in Camelot freely, though there was suspicions to begin with the people where now coming to terms with the change of events. Every now and then trouble would flare up, but so far Merlin with the help of Iseldir and other allies had fanned the flames. Merlin was feeling more contented that he had done in years.

His surprise reunion with Sefa had undoubtedly helped. He marvelled at how more relaxed he suddenly felt day to day, with Sefa around. Gwen had reappointed Sefa as her maid, so Merlin and Sefa would meet at regular times during the day. Despite his heavy hours Merlin would find a couple of hours in the evening to spend some time with her away from Arthur and Gwen and the other curious eyes, that watched and gossiped about them. This was the first time since losing Freya that Merlin actually felt able to begin to love again. That in itself was a blessing for him.

No matter how happy he felt personally, the subject of Morgana would not go away. Not for the first time he wondered where she had gone too. On a day off he had made enquiries of the Druids as to what they’d heard. But so far it had all come to nought. Merlin didn’t doubt that Morgana would be back at some stage, and he was determined when she was he would be ready for her.

Merlin made sure he left time in his day to visit his mentor Gaius. Now he had his own chambers he didn’t see Gaius every day, but he made sure he stayed in touch. While Gaius was beginning to slow down physically Merlin still found the old man more than a match mentally. He enjoyed nothing more than spending a couple of hours bending Gaius’s ears on the latest events. 

One such afternoon Merlin stopped by carrying an armful of papers, which he struggled to put down safely on the table. 

“Ah Arthur keeping you busy I see?” Gaius remarked with a smile.

“My days never end!” Merlin said theatrically.

“You’d be the first to complain if you had nothing to do.” Gaius pointed out.

“It would be nice to have an odd day or two off.” Merlin said a little smile playing on his lips.

“So you can spend more time with Sefa!” Gaius remarked with a laugh.

Merlin blushed. “Oh not you as well. At times I feel as if the whole castle is gossiping about us.” Merlin mumbled.

“I should say they are.” Gaius smiled “Merlin with a lady a very attractive one as well.”

Merlin exclaimed. “Thank you Gaius, did you think that I could only attract an old dog?”

Gaius laughed along with Merlin.

“I’m very glad you are together, and for what its worth I think it has done you a power of good.” Gaius said a proud look on his face.

“You are right Gaius, at times I’ve felt I would never get another chance of happiness. I intend to make the most of this.”

“Good.” Gaius said, as he began viciously stirring a pot of herbs.

“What’s that?” Merlin asked intrigued.

“Oh it’s a potion I’m doing for Gwen, she has been suffering from back ache. Although I get the feeling the back ache is a symptom of something else.”

“Oh?” Merlin said looking at Gaius with interest. “What do you mean?”

Gaius laughed. “Merlin you may be a mighty wizard but at times you do miss the obvious.” 

Merlin continued to stare at Gaius curiously.

“Well if you can’t make an educated guess,” Gaius said “I’m certainly not going to tell you. I’m not sure it’s my place.”

Merlin picked at the fruit on the table thinking madly. All of a sudden Gaius’s words made sense.

“You don’t mean, the pratt is going to be a dad?” he asked.

Gaius laughed, “Unless my lifetime of experience of these matters has let me down, then I would say yes.” Gaius smiled for a moment. “An heir is just what the Kingdom requires, it could hardly have come at a better time.”

“Absolutely. I wondered why the idiot has been walking around with an endless smirk on his face. I wonder when they will announce it.”  
“There’s a meeting tomorrow, I wouldn’t be surprised if we get the news officially   
then. Until they tell you Merlin I trust you to keep quiet.” Gaius warned looking at Merlin sternly, only too aware how often the warlock’s mouth would often drop him in it.

“But I’m so good at keeping secrets Gaius, as you well know.” Merlin grinned. 

“Yesss.” Gaius mused sternly.

“Do you want some soup?” Gaius asked going over to a pot that was bubbling away.

“Yes go on, then I best check I’m not being missed.” 

“I heard you visited the Druids the other day.” Gaius said giving Merlin a bowl. “Could they tell you anything about Morgana?”

“No I’ve not managed to find out anything.” Merlin said as he inhaled the smell of the soup on the table. “It is quite worrying that her trail seems to have got completely cold. I couldn’t even get anything out of Kilgharrah which was helpful.”

“Strange indeed.” Gaius said looking out of the window. “Don’t be under any illusion Merlin she will be back.”

“I will be ready for her when she is Gaius.” Merlin shot back determinedly. 

“I know you will Merlin. I would never doubt that for a second. But you must be careful. Morgana’s power is growing, despite what happened in your last battle.”

“I know, but if it’s true and Camelot now has an heir, it will be even more important to keep an eye on her.” Merlin pointed out.

“Yes indeed, that news when it comes out will not go down well with Morgana.” Gaius mused.

“No it won’t. I had better get moving. Do you want me to take the potion to Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“You could do, save me a trip. Actually Merlin I’m getting low on my herb stock. Could you possibly pick some for me tomorrow? You could maybe take your lady friend with you?” Gaius said with a grin.

“Stop it Gaius, you’re as bad as Gwaine. Yes I’ll get some for you tomorrow. I’ll stop by tomorrow, have a good night.”

“And you and remember Merlin keep that zipped.” Gaius urged pointing to his mouth.

****************************************************************************

Merlin turned and grinned at the door. As he closed the door he noticed a shadow on the wall, he turned around quickly alarmed. But he soon broke out into a smile.

“You obviously weren’t expecting me.” Sefa laughed. “Sorry I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me at all.” Merlin assured her attempting to look all masculine.

Sefa laughed at the act. “You jumped out of your skin.” She remarked.

“Okay I admit it, you scared the living daylights out of me!” he said with a smile. “All of a sudden I’m a bit jumpy.” 

“Nothing is wrong I hope?” she enquired as they walked along the corridor towards the royal chambers.

“No, I don’t think so. I need to get some herbs for Gaius tomorrow. I don’t know if you feel like coming along?” he smiled at her coming to a stop at Arthur’s doors.

“I’ve got a free morning as it happens. What time shall I meet you.” Sefa asked.

“A very early start at 6 maybe, I’ll knock for you.” 

Sefa smiled and kissed Merlin on the cheek. “I had better go and get some sleep then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Merlin smiled as he watched her disappear down the corridor.

Royal Chambers

Merlin made sure he knocked before entering Arthur and Gwen’s chambers. Gwen shouted for him to come in. As Merlin entered he was amazed to see Arthur was bending at Gwen’s feet and caressing them.

“Oh I will go out again if you are going to do that!” he exclaimed.

Arthur looked up and fixed Merlin with a glare. “My wife’s feet are feeling tired, I was merely giving her some TLC.” Arthur said with a smile at Gwen.

Merlin laughed as he watched the two of them looking tenderly at each other oblivious to him.

“Gaius has said you are suffering from back ache, he’s done a potion for you.” Merlin said handing Gwen the bottle.

“Oh thanks Merlin.” Gwen said with a smile.

“Oh that will certainly help.” Arthur agreed.

“You do know that the potion is too drink Arthur not for you to use on her feet.” Merlin said with a grin.

Merlin almost laughed out loud as Gwen and Arthur both shot each other an annoyed look.

“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur coughed. “I am quite aware of that.” 

Arthur hastily gave Gwen the potion that she drank quickly, throwing her head back as she did so.

Merlin watched them secretly as he made himself busy tidying up the room. He could hear Arthur and Gwen having a whispered heated conversation. He knew without listening it was about whether to tell Merlin the news or not. He suspected that Gwen was all in favour, while Arthur being the prat he was would be more in favour of following Camelot’s court protocol. Gwen suddenly cleared her throat it appears she had won the argument he thought to himself with a smile.

“Merlin now that you are here, we have some news for you.” She began, while still glaring at Arthur who was looking sulky. Merlin had to control himself not to burst out laughing at the sight of them. He decided he would play along with them.

“Oh that sounds a bit ominous. I hope it’s not about me.” Merlin said sounding concerned.

“Why do you always presume everything is about you Merlin?” Arthur asked rolling his eyes.

“Arthur!” Gwen snapped. 

“Sorry you’re right of course, I would never hear the last of it if he wasn’t told.”

“If I wasn’t told what?” Merlin exclaimed looking from one to the other.

“We have some news to tell you.” Arthur began.

“Yes Arthur I’d worked out that much.” Merlin cut in “It would be nice if someone would tell me exactly what’s going on?” 

Arthur shuffled his feet before attempting another hesitant explanation, in the end Merlin lost his patience saying.

“Is it really that hard telling me about the baby?” he said 

There was a pause while Arthur and Gwen looked at each other in amazement.

“How did you know?” Gwen asked

“Ah I wasn’t suppose to say anything.” Merlin said with a little smile. “Sorry.”

“Guinevere what did I tell you?” Arthur began 

“I didn’t tell him Arthur, are you sure it wasn’t you letting it slip?” she argued.

“Now before this becomes a full scale argument, neither of you did.” Merlin said with a smile.

“So how did you know?” Arthur asked. “Don’t tell me your powers can now read people’s minds as well” 

“No of course not, Gaius suspected and told me tonight.” Merlin said laughing. “Thank goodness he did, I would have been an old man before either of you got round to telling me.” Merlin laughed.

Gwen smiled, “Of course.” She said “I knew he’d know before I did.”

“Can I offer you my congratulations.” Merlin smiled hugging Gwen and hitting Arthur on the back. 

“Thank you Merlin.” Gwen said “We would like you to be the child’s godfather.” She smiled at him.

“I don’t know what to say.” Merlin said, suddenly feeling quite emotional.

“Yes should be sufficient.” Arthur smiled. 

“Sorry of course yes I would love to do it.” Merlin sat down for a minute. “Well this is ending up as quite a year. Peace in the five kingdoms and now an heir apparent for Camelot on the horizon.”

“I think this calls for a drink don’t you?” Gwen asked going for the cabinet.

“Now my sweet remember what the midwife said, no drinking or over doing it.” Arthur said.

“Arthur pulling a cabinet door down is not going to tire me out. As for drinking I will stick with my water.” Gwen smiled getting out some wine and pouring it for Merlin and Arthur.

“To the future of Camelot.” Gwen toasted.

“The future of Camelot.” Arthur and Merlin said together knocking their glasses and drinking it quickly down.

“Of course you do understand there is a strict protocol about announcing the baby?” Arthur said looking at the warlock intently.

“Is there?” Merlin asked in wonder. “I would never off guessed that protocol existed in Camelot at all” Merlin said winking at Gwen, who giggled back.

“Yes Merlin there is. It is important that the news gets announced to the court before it becomes common knowledge. So that means you cannot go shouting it out to everyone. Understand?” Arthur said sternly.

“You are asking me to keep a secret?” Merlin asked with a wicked grin on his face. 

“I realise how difficult that may be for you Merlin.” Arthur replied.

“Oh very difficult. I mean he only kept a secret for how many years was it Merlin?” Gwen said breezily.

“More than I care to remember. It would appear your husband has forgotten that.” Merlin said rolling his eyes.

“I have not forgotten I just know how easily Merlin forgets secrets when he has been drinking.” Arthur said with laugh.

“Are you saying I can’t take my drink?” Merlin asked shuffling his feet.

Arthur thought for a second with his head tipped to the side.

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Well it just goes to prove you monarchs get more time for drinking than the likes of me. I dare say with a bit more practice I’ll be as good as you. Arthur maybe you could give me some time off to practice.” Merlin said with a grin.

“Do not say anything until after the meeting tomorrow Merlin.” Arthur repeated.

“You won’t have to worry about me, I will be out collecting herbs for Gaius tomorrow morning first thing.” Merlin said heading for the door.

“Will you be taking Sefa with you then?” Gwen asked looking at him in interest.

“It comes to something when even the King and Queen are gossiping about me.” Merlin said with a frown. 

Arthur grinned “We’ll take that as a yes then.”

Merlin opened the door, before he left the room he turned and said,

“I’m saying nothing.” 

With that he closed the door and walked off quickly to his chambers. As he did so he couldn’t help but think the golden days of Camelot were arriving, even if the shadow of Morgana was still never far away. Refusing to let his fears overcome him on a happy evening he fell on his bed and had a fitful night’s sleep.


	9. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin uses the birth of Prince Lachlan to look over how his life has changed, over the last year. While he is thankful about his position, and how the uniting of the Five Kingdoms is going, he knows that in the background the ever dangerous Morgana could be waiting to strike. 
> 
> Suddenly he is happy that he has someone to share his fears with, as Sefa proves to be a good listener.

Camelot was in party mood, as it celebrated the birth of Arthur and Gwen's first child Prince Lachlan. Everywhere Merlin walked there were happy, smiling faces as the people toasted the new heir of Camelot. Merlin watched from Arthur's chambers as people came to the castle and offered little presents for the newly born. 

The birth itself had been pretty trouble-free. Gwen had pretty much given birth on time. For Merlin it had been exhausting, as he split himself between helping Gaius and reassuring Arthur. Arthur had understandably considering past history been a bag of nerves as the big day approached. Merlin had more than once had to count to ten, as the King had him running all over the place.

In the end, Gwen of all people had managed to calm Arthur down, much to Merlin's relief. It had been the first birth that Merlin had been at, and frankly he wasn't in a hurry to attend another one! But as ever his respect for his friend Gwen knew no bounds, as she coped with everything the birth threw at her, and especially Arthur.

Merlin was now a Godfather to the little boy; as he looked through the window at the endless stream of people, he considered just how far he'd come. It hadn't seemed so long ago that he had just arrived in Camelot, not knowing what the future would bring for him. Now he Merlin was Godfather to Prince Lachlan, he shook his head again, as if struggling to comprehend it all. A shadow came behind him.

"You must be so pleased." the familiar voice said.

He turned and smiled at Sefa. She had been busy the past few months preparing Gwen for the big day. Neither of them had seen much of the other recently.

"I'm just thinking how incredible it all is. Me simple me, Godfather to the King's son. It doesn't seem real somehow."

"I can see how proud you are." Sefa smiled, taking his hand. "You are an amazing man as well."

"Amazing me?" Merlin laughed pulling her alongside him.

"All your responsibilites, and everything you and Arthur have achieved together. Uniting the Five Kingdoms. Bringing magic back into Camelot, that is something special. If anyone told me that magic would be alive in Camelot, I would of laughed." she said. "That is all your achievement."

"It can all be destroyed in one moment though Sefa." Merlin warned his eyes clouding over, despite his present happiness.

"Morgana?" Sefa asked and gave an inward shudder. Even now she still couldn't quite believed she had sided with the High Priestess. "I don't understand why she is still fighting. Surely bringing magic back was her main ambition? So why is she still fighting Camelot?"

"Sadly Morgana has lost the humanity she once had. Now she thinks only of herself, she has allowed herself to go over to the dark side. Such a waste." he sighed.

"I'd forgotten you knew her well once." Sefa remarked "What was she like?"

"Beautiful, compassionate, believed in standing up for what was right. She was a very noble person back then. But then she lost her way." Merlin sighed.

Sefa noticed a cloud pass over Merlin's face, she reckoned there was much more to it, than Merlin was letting on. One day she vowed to try and help him through it. But now was not the time, as both she and Merlin had too much on their plates, with a celebration to plan for.

"The last of the invitations have now gone out." Sefa smiled.

"Um," Merlin smiled "I hope the cook has orderered enough food, as the pratt is eating us out of house and home at the moment. You'd think it was him that had given birth, rather than Gwen."

"Merlin." Sefa laughed. By now she was use to the nickname that Merlin had for Arthur, but she still couldn't quite believe he was so blase about using it in public.

"Speaking of which." Sefa said "I'd better get on with the preparations. See you later." She climbed up on her tip toes and kissed Merlin on the cheek.

"Bye, don't work too hard." Merlin smiled, watching her go.

***************************************************************************************

"Here's where you're hiding." a voice said breaking into Merlin's thoughts.

"Hiding?" Merlin said in an exasperated tone. "As if I ever get the chance to hide." 

"I've been looking for you, for the last hour." Arthur said throwing his sword down.

"Well you haven't been looking very well, I've been here for the last hour!" Merlin said, picking the sword up and putting it in the stand.

"Merlin!" Arthur, "I really don't know why I put up with your insolence."

"Probably for the same reason that I put up with you." Merlin said making a face. "Anyway what do you want me for? Is Gwen okay?"

"She's fine. Although she doesn't seem to have too much time for me at the moment."

Merlin laughed, "Ah the young Prince has taken your place in her affections." He grinned. "Are you surprised Arthur?" Merlin exclaimed. "He was only born a couple of days ago. I'm afraid you are going to have to wait your turn."

"I don't see why you're so happy Merlin." Arthur laughed, "That just means you are going to have put up with me a lot more."

"Ah I hadn't thought of that." Merlin said. "I suppose there is a downside to everything."

"So how far along are we with regard the celebration?" Arthur asked sitting by the window.

"Sefa said the last invitations have left today. The food has been ordered, there is an overall clean-up starting tomorrow. Oh yes and friends of Leon have hired a couple of singers."

"Singers? Are they any good? I don't just want anyone singing at my boy's celebration." Arthur mused suddenly preturbed.

"Funnily enough Arthur, I've got rather a lot on at the moment, I've not had time to check them out. But how about asking Leon? He may know something about them, considering he is hiring them."

"Um that might not be a bad idea." Arthur said. "You can never be too careful."

"There are not going to be any major speeches or anything are there?" Merlin grimaced putting some clothes away in the wardrobe.

"I have to make a speech Merlin, to welcome my son into the world. To show him where he fits into the natural order." Arthur said raising his eyebrow.

"Arthur he is two days old, I doubt he is going to take any of it in." Merlin grumbled.

"Important people from across the Five Kingdoms are due to arrive in Camelot over the weekend. If you seriously think that I am not going to go to town, over the birth of my first son, then you're seriously mistaken." Arthur beamed.

Merlin turned away and made a face.

"Stop making faces Merlin." Arthur instructed him, "I will be writing it this time."

"You are going to write your speech." Merlin smiled. "Oh in that case." Merlin began to leave the room, getting to the door.

"Oh before you go Merlin. How long do you think I should make the speech, also how funny? Also do you think I should mention the situation in Mercia?"

Merlin silently fumed to himself, and closed the door again. "Maybe we should do it together sire." he said tersely.

"Do you think so?" Arthur asked a grin starting to gather on his face.

"By the time you've asked me another twenty questions, we may as well of done it together!" Merlin muttered.

Merlin sat down at the table, determined that just for once the King would contribute a bit more than usual. As he began to write Gwen came through from the royal chambers.

"Oh Gwen." Merlin said getting Merlin up.

"Sit down Merlin and stop bowing." Gwen said, helping herself to a grape.

"What are you doing up my love?" Arthur asked coming over to where Gwen had sat down.

"Lachlan has been fed, and is now asleep. I thought I'd make the most of the last of the sunshine." Gwen smiled.

"Now you know what Gaius, said don't tire yourself." Arthur said attempting to persuade her back to bed.

"Arthur I've given birth, I've not lost a limb, stop fussing." Gwen said "A bit of time in the sunshine will not do me any harm will it Merlin?" 

Merlin hated these moments when either Arthur or Gwen would attempt to involve him in one of their domestics. He could never win in those situations, as he was only too well aware.

"Well no" he began to agree with Gwen, then he saw Arthur glaring at him for going against him. "But make sure you don't over do it."he said hoping that he had been as neutrel as he could be.

For once both Arthur and Gwen seemed quite happy by his response.

"Anyway what are you two doing?" Gwen asked curiously.

"We're writing Arthur's speech for Lachlan's celebration." Merlin said.

"Arthur I hope this isn't going to be over the top." Gwen said staring at her husband.

"Me over the top?" Arthur laughed.

"Yes Arthur Pendragon, you. I was hoping for a quiet affair."

"Gwen the heir of Camelot has just been born, it's an important moment for this Kingdom." Arthur explained proudly. "It's important to announce Lachlan's birth, to friend and foe alike."

"I suppose so." Gwen said after a pause. "Why is Merlin doing it Arthur? I thought you were going to do your speeches from now on?"

"I was going to do it. But then Merlin had a good idea__" Arthur began

"I did?" Merlin questioned.

Gwen looked from one to the other.

"You mean you said you'd do it Arthur, and then you began asking him so many questions, he gave in."

"No!" Arthur assured her sounding injured beyond measure.

Merlin laughed silently.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur snapped without looking at him.

"I haven't said a word."Merlin cried innocently.

Sometimes you don't have to say anything." Arthur said.

"You're as bad as one another." Gwen said looking at both of them. "I thought we'd agreed that Merlin needed to lighten his load."

"Oh it's all right Gwen." Merlin assured her laughing it off.

Gwen rolled her eyes. 

"You see he's not bothered." Arthur said giving a charming smile at Gwen and getting up. 

Merlin grinned and started to write some ideas down on the parchment. Just as he was about to ask Arthur something, the door opened.

"Er I thought we were doing this together." Merlin called.

"Yes," Arthur said, "But then you do these things so well. I thought you will probably do a better job." He grinned closing the door quickly.

"Can you believe that?" Merlin cried out.

Gwen shook her head in exasperation. "Merlin he does this every time as well you know. That is why I thought we'd agreed that he should do his own speeches. That you would not be persuaded to do it with him."

"Ah yes." Merlin nodded. 

"You will never learn." Gwen said

"Well this is the last time!" Merlin assured her.

Gwen rolled her eyes again. Yes Merlin she thought to herself whatever you say!


	10. The Challenge of Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is very stressed about the planing of Camelot's legendary ball, the biggest social night of the year. As he struggles and fumes about being able to find anyone able enough to do the night justice, Gwen suddenly comes up with a name. But will he do it, and more to the point will Arthur allow him to do it?

Part One

It was late evening and the atmosphere was by now dire as Arthur was desperate. Yet another person had let him down over plans for the damned dance. The most important social event in Camelot’s year was threatening to become his most embarrassing moment. If this dance wasn’t up to the usual standard, Arthur knew his name would go down like lead. He walked around the royal chambers his hands in his pockets his voice by now both angry but most of all disbelieving.

“How hard can it be to organise a dance?” he fumed to Guinevere.

“There is more to it then you think.” Guinevere replied. “There is a lot to plan.”

“It hardly takes a genius to organise.” Arthur said “It is not like going on a life threatening quest. Where you have to walk up mountains, fight bandits, where you put your very life on the line.”

Guinevere made a face into her sewing as her husband continued. The event was proving to be a severe pain in the backside for her. The Lords and Ladies considered this event their most savoured night of the year, therefore everything had to be right. She would of loved to organise it herself but as ever protocol demanded otherwise. 

While Guinevere had managed to persuade her husband on other events, this was strictly organised independently. Guinevere herself had met some of the organisers they’d approached, and had to admit some of them were a severe disappointment. It seemed that most took one look at Camelot’s mighty hall they then seemed to develop a severe case of perspiration followed by the usual excuse of they’d love to do it, but this would take a long time, and sadly we have prior engagements.

“What you need is someone who has the time to do it properly.” Guinevere suggested. “Despite what you think there are a lot logistics that have to be worked out beforehand. Therefore you need someone who is good at planning.” 

“So who is this person?” Arthur asked springing round impatiently.

“I didn’t say I had anyone in mind.” Guinevere admitted. “Although.”

“No Guinevere I have already said this is one thing you cannot do.” Arthur insisted. “Our names would be mud if it was known that you had organised this event.”

“I’m sure I could do a really good job.” Guinevere said. “No one has to know its me.”

“Trust me Guinevere someone would find out, it would cause endless problem.”

Suddenly the door was thrown open and amid endless clanging Merlin entered the room. 

“Merlin!” Arthur cried. “Where have you been?”

Merlin threw the armour at Arthur’s feet, and looked up at him his mouth at a sarcastic angle.

“Well there are some who wouldn’t even need to ask the question in the circumstances.” Merlin replied looking at the armour and then to Arthur. 

“Remember that conversation we had before Merlin about you no longer cleaning my armour?” Arthur asked sarcastically himself.

“Ah well I had a spare hour and Maurice has so much to do at the moment.” Merlin attempted to explain.

“Merlin you are the Court Sorcerer, you do not do menial tasks anymore, is that understood?”

“Well.” Merlin said. “I was bored what am I suppose to do with my time now?”

“I could always teach you to do some sewing.” Guinevere remarked.

“Guinevere.” Arthur shot her a warning look. 

Guinevere ignored her husband sitting back, an idea suddenly beginning in her head. It seemed as if the answer to their problem had just walked into the room. All she had to do now was work on Arthur.

“You can help me find a solution to this damned dance problem.” Arthur said thoughtfully.

“Ah you still haven’t found anyone to plan it then?” Merlin asked dumping the armour over by the wardrobe. 

“No I haven’t and time is fast running out.” Arthur pointed out.

“It goes back to what I was saying before.” Guinevere said. “You need someone who has the time to plan it.”

“Yes my love but as you pointed out you couldn’t think of anyone.” Arthur replied.

Guinevere grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him towards the corner.

“Well I can think of someone now.” Guinevere whispered. 

“You can?” Arthur asked suddenly interested.

“He certainly has the time at the moment, and I think it could be the making of him.” Guinevere suggested.

“Who?” Arthur asked 

“I’ll give you a clue. You work with him every day.” Guinevere said a smile on her face.

Arthur tried to wrack his brains thinking of such a person. He couldn’t imagine any of his Knights being up for the task, or his new servant Maurice.

Guinevere made a face at Arthur. “Merlin I mean.”

Arthur looked at her in disbelief “Merlin!” he shouted.

“What, what have I done now?” Merlin asked looking round at them.

“Arthur.” Guinevere scolded her husband. “It is nothing Merlin it is okay.” she smiled.

Merlin looked at one to the other suspiciously. But decided to continue making the royal bed.

“I can’t believe you think that Merlin of all people could organise this event. Have you any idea how important this is?” Arthur asked in shock.

“Yes of course. Merlin is a multi talented person, surely by now you realise that?” Guinevere said. “He needs a challenge, this is something that would suit him no end.”

Arthur thought for a second he would trust his wife’s word on most things, but he was still in shock with her suggestion in truth. Merlin of all people he would have been the last person Arthur would have thought have for this. But as he started to think about it, he had to admit it his friend had proved himself on countless occasions, maybe this would be something else he could do. Besides that he was getting desperate for a solution one way or another.

“Well I suppose we could put it to him.” Arthur agreed.

Guinevere smiled. “Come on then no time like the present, every minute counts.”

“Merlin.” Arthur smiled.

“Oh dear.” Merlin replied. “What is going on? I have one of those feelings again.”

“Well we all know you and your feelings are something never to be ignored.” Arthur grinned. “Why don’t you take a seat?” 

Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen a look of turmoil on his face.

“It is nothing bad Merlin.” Guinevere assured him. “In fact I think it could be really good for you.”

“Oh?” he replied barely able to talk by now.

“This event we are having trouble planning. As Guinevere has already pointed out it needs to go to someone who has the time to plan it. There are logistics to take care of and it needs to go to someone with a bit of flair.” Arthur smiled.

“I don’t disagree but where do I come in?” Merlin asked by now really worried.

“We think this would suit you, just a few minutes ago you were saying how bored you were. This would be really good challenge, I don’t see any reason why you couldn’t make a great success of this.” Guinevere said a smile on her face.

“Me?” Merlin said in horror. “But, but I’ve not done anything like this before. My name will be mud if I make a mistake. It‘s the most important night of the year for some”

“Merlin you will have a team of people behind you, it won’t be just you I promise you that. You have the flair to bring off something like this, you are naturally creative and this is the chance for you to use the that side of you.” Guinevere smiled. “Rather than to go out fighting or hunting which I know you hate.”

“Yes but what if I make a mess of it?” Merlin asked miserably. “The Lords and Ladies of the court will be after my head."

“You can turn them into frogs.” Guinevere smiled.

“Guinevere!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Magic doesn’t work quite like that Gwen.” Merlin sighed.

“Are you sure?” Guinevere asked him rising an eyebrow.

“Anyway that was a toad!” Merlin said with a grin. 

Arthur looked at the pair of them as if they’d gone mad.

“Oh it’s a long story.” Merlin smiled. 

“Look I will get some excellent volunteers together who can work with you Merlin. I’m sure Sefa will give you a hand I’ll even give her a week off to get it off the ground.” Guinevere offered.

“Are you trying to tempt me by using Sefa?” Merlin asked narrowing his eyes at Guinevere. “You are more sneaky than I realised.”

Arthur laughed. “Have you only just learnt that out about Guinevere?”

After a pause Merlin said, “Okay I will give this a go. I do need something to fill my time with, and it would be nice to be able to use the creative side of me for a change.”

“Wonderful.” Guinevere smiled. “Go and get some sleep I will get the volunteers together, join us for breakfast and we’ll talk it over some more.”

“Okay, well I suppose I won’t see you for a while Arthur. Try not to get too many withdrawal symptoms.” Merlin laughed.

“I don’t know how I will survive!” Arthur said rolling his eyes. 

“Alright boys. I’m off to bed see you both in the morning.” Guinevere smiled.

“So Merlin I suppose I should wish you the best of luck. I feel you may need it.” Arthur grinned.

“You know all of a sudden I’m happy to have taken this challenge. The chance to prove you wrong, certainly has its attractions.” Merlin smiled from the door. “Have a good night.”

As the door closed suddenly a cold feeling came over Arthur. “My god if he pulls this off I’ll never hear the last of it.!” he muttered to himself.

To Be Continued.


	11. The Challenge of Logistics Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the plans for Camelot's night of the year well under way, Merlin finds out how much he is enjoying the challenge. As he suddenly sees a new part of himself come alive, his enjoyment is increased by his and Arthur's sudden reversal in their roles. As he continues to boss Arthur around, the King wonders how much of a bright idea it was.

Part Two

Merlin stared at the big parchment his eyes boring into every detail. When Gwen had suggested planning the dance, he had totally dreaded the idea. In the end he had felt as if he was bulldozed into taking responsibility. To begin with the thought terrified him, as he knew nothing about such events as these. But two weeks later, he had to admit to himself he was quite enjoying the challenge.

Gwen would often bring her young son Lachlan with her, and they would work together on the various details. Between entertaining the little one, and thinking about imaginative ways to make the evening more interesting, Merlin began to use another part of his talent, he had quite forgotten he possessed.

Merlin had never been interested in sports or games as a boy growing up. But he loved using the creative gifts he had. He liked nothing more than drawing a picture for his mother Hunith or writing a little story for her to read when he was tucked up in bed. 

He smiled to himself as he remembered the little sighs of joy he would hear, whenever she discovered one hidden away somewhere in their hut. He would always leave them where he knew she would find them easily. It always gave him a warm, glowing feeling knowing he’d given her something back.

“You look miles away there Merlin.” Gwen smiled putting her son onto her shoulder.

“Oh just remembering the past.” Merlin smiled trying to get focused again.

“What? Tell me.” Gwen replied intrigued as to what had made her friend seemingly so happy.

“This takes me back I suppose.” Merlin explained before coming over to sit next to her. “I was never any good at physical activity when I was young. But I loved drawing and writing, I would do little pictures and leave them around for my mother to find.”

“Ah that is so sweet. I always knew you would have a flair for this sort of thing.” Gwen smiled, thrilled that she’d been proved right. “I swear you are seeing this as a personal challenge for yourself.”

“I will not let a bunch of nobles get the better of me Gwen. I will make this evening the most spectacular one they have ever experienced. Isn’t that right Lachlan?” 

Lachlan gurgled in reply, as if understanding totally the question.

“Now Lachlan what do you think we should have decorating the state room. Is it to be red roses or white ones?” Merlin asked looking at the little boy.

Lachlan made a reply.

“I totally agree, red ones it is.” Merlin laughed.

“At times I feel you two could arrange this event between you.” Gwen said grinning.

“Do you think we should send your mother away Lachlan?” Merlin smiled.

“Hey!” Gwen said giving Merlin a playful slap with made Lachlan clap his hands.

“Lachlan you are suppose to be on my side.” Merlin gasped in mock horror.

Gwen gathered her son towards her, and for a second she felt quite sad. Merlin seemed to have such a natural affinity with children, yet he was no closer to settling down. Gwen was happy to see him and Sefa becoming closer, and not for the first time she wondered if they would become a permanent couple. She decided to broach the subject with him as delicately as she could.

“It is lovely to see Sefa back I always thought you and her were getting along really well before.” Gwen started carefully.

Merlin brought his head up from his work. “Gwen you are pushing again!”

“I’m sorry Merlin..” Gwen sighed. “But I just think you deserve someone after all this time. You are always putting others before yourself, it is about time you put yourself first for a change.”

Merlin stopped his work and came over and sat by her. “You need to stop worrying about me. I am really happy now. Obviously as I am Court Sorcerer I have extra responsibilities, but this doesn’t mean I don’t have time to see Sefa. For your information things are progressing very nicely now.”

Gwen grabbed his hand. “Really oh I’m so happy to know that. I knew from the start that you two suited each other.”

“Yes well I do not want this all over the palace, you know how gossip spreads. It stays between us for the moment, yes?” Merlin said laughing at Gwen’s excitement.

“Naturally, my lips are sealed.” Gwen laughed back. 

Merlin gave her a long look. “That includes Arthur you know what he’s like.”

“I wouldn’t dream off it.” she said raising her eyebrows.

Merlin returned to his work scribbling his latest note on the parchment. He brought his head back and after reading it again, nodded his head satisfactorily.  
“You know I believe I’ve almost finished this. Now I just have to get everything arranged. I have a feeling the really hard work begins now.” He remarked with a grimace.

“Well I will get everyone involved including the Knights.” Gwen said looking over his shoulder at the plans with an expert eye. “Even Arthur can help.”

“Arthur? Are you sure that’s wise?” Merlin asked alarmed.

Gwen laughed kissing her son’s head. “If he knows what is good for him, he will be very helpful. These plans look excellent Merlin. I know you can do this.”

“I hope so my reputation is hanging on a thread.” Merlin grinned. “There is also the little point about proving your husband wrong.”

Gwen opened the door laughing. “I will go and arrange some extra help then. I’ll give Sefa a few days holiday as well I’m sure she will give you a hand.” 

Merlin looked at Gwen’s meaningful look with a sigh. “Remember what we agreed.”

When he was left alone a few nerves developed inside him. This was certainly new territory for him. While he was pleased everything so far had worked out well, he knew it would only take one mistake to cause endless stress and trouble for him. But so far the venture had proved to be quite uplifting for him, so he decided to keep a positive frame of mind. He was determined he would make his mark on this and surprise everyone.

*********************************************************************  
Over the next few days as Gwen had promised the volunteers swung into action. Merlin coordinated everyone’s efforts having written down methodically what everyone’s job would be. By his side Sefa had almost become his assistant. He was grateful too, as problems had occurred and it was Sefa who would help calm his jagged nerves down whenever anything went wrong.

By now the State Room had been decorated beautifully with just the finishing touches needed. Gwen had enlisted everyone the Knights and even Arthur. It had given Merlin endless pleasure to be the one handing out the orders for once. The Court Sorcerer made the most of it, as he had Arthur travelling from one side of the castle to the other. As he sent him on yet another trip, Sefa couldn’t help but make the observation that was obvious to everyone. 

“I do believe you are enjoying ordering Arthur around.” she said with a smile.

“Whatever gives you that idea?” Merlin asked with a look of innocence on his face.

“Oh maybe the fact that you are sending him from one side to the other.” she remarked. “Personally you could have planned that a bit better like you did everything else.”

“Okay I admit it. I am rather enjoying it. Mind you he will get his own back soon enough.” Merlin pointed out ticking another completed task from his list.

Almost upon cue a breathless Arthur arrived with a huge box that was precariously balanced on his shoulder. Arthur carefully put it on the floor in by Merlin’s feet, and regarded his friend with a suspicious look on his face.

“I swear Merlin you are sending me to the most awkward places on purpose. I could have picked this up a day ago, along with the other boxes you sent for!” Arthur pointed out.

“Now, now Arthur I feel you are getting a little paranoid somewhat. I can assure you I have planned your jobs just the same as everyone else’s.” Merlin smiled a look of mischief lingering in his eyes.

“Um.” Arthur said doubtfully. “What else do you require?”

“Oh if you could just go to the East Wing and bring me the box I showed you the other day please.” Merlin smiled making sure he wasn’t looking at the King, knowing full what how he’d react.

“The East Wing?” Arthur said with disdain. “You said I wouldn’t have to go all the way over there again!”

“Ah yes sorry.” Merlin apologised having to fight a grin. “I forgot about it I must admit, you know I have so much to remember you wouldn’t believe it!”

“Merlin!” Arthur snorted failing to see the joke. He was about to become more sarcastic when Gwen walked over.

“Arthur is there a problem?” she asked him.

“No my sweet, not at all.” Arthur said a warm smile for his wife, 

“Go on then.” Gwen called.

Arthur left though not before giving Merlin a right good glare. Merlin, Sefa and Gwen could barely keep their faces straight.

“Merlin you are taking this to extremes.” Gwen laughed.

“Well you did say that I was too make sure that Arthur knew I was leading this venture.” Merlin smiled. “I am just following your advice.”

“Yes of course Merlin.” Gwen remarked. “Just remember though I am the one who has to put up with all his moaning when he is tucked up in bed.”

“Ooh too much information Gwen. Anyway like I said before he will find a way to get back at me.”

“Oh he will.” Gwen said. “If I was you I wouldn’t have your back to him!”

Merlin and Sefa giggled as they watched Gwen move away to supervise the Knights who were helping to decorate the walls.

“Yes I am glad I gave Gwen that job.” Merlin remarked as he watched Gwaine mess with the ladder that Percival was using. 

“I’m thinking that Gwaine is actually a hindrance rather than a help.” Sefa said as she observed the fall out between the two Knights.”

“Gwaine is Gwaine, Sefa as you will learn.” Merlin laughed. “Come on let’s go and check the food.”  
*****************************************************************  
By the time Merlin and Sefa had checked the kitchens, an feeling of calm had begun to take over the citadel. Merlin found a quiet corner to double check that everything had been done. Once he’d completed the task he took a moment to look over the room. He had to admit to feeling good about it, the room was certainly looking the part. A shadow loomed over him without looking up he remarked.

“You completed the job I gave you Arthur?”

“How did you know it was me?” Arthur asked suspiciously. 

“I think it was the breathlessness that gave you away.” Merlin grinned. “I think you know that today you have done a real job of work!”

“I sincerely hope you are not implying that I don’t usually work.” Arthur feigned hurt. “I always work hard.”

“No I think you’ll find you get others to do the work for you.” Merlin asserted, ticking the final job and getting up.

“You can talk the way you’ve been ordering everyone around today. I have seen a new side to you Merlin.” Arthur remarked. “And I’m not too keen on it!”

“Well you could say.” Merlin replied. “I have learnt from the master. Also I think a few changes could be made to the way this place is run.”

“Before you start to get too big for your boots Merlin, there is a pile of work for you that I have. Once this nonsense is over tomorrow night it will be back to normal for you.” Arthur grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur’s departing back as he sat down again suddenly nervous. Tomorrow he would know if all the job he’d done had been successful or not. Either his reputation would be added to it or it would be in shatters. He just hoped it would be the former, as anything else would be unthinkable to him. Suddenly feeling tired he decided an early night in bed would be the way to stop any nerves from taking over him.

As he walked to his room he couldn’t help but accept that it would it indeed be back to normality. For some strange reason it actually saddened him.


	12. The Challenge of Logistics Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball is here, and Merlin's nerves are in tatters. A visit to an old friend helps soothes him, and the support of a new one gives him new confidence.

Part 3

The day of the dance had arrived and Merlin was overcome with nerves. To make matters worse, everything he touched seemed to turn to disaster. So much so that Arthur had banned him from entering his and Gwen’s room in case his friend ended up dropping something on the King’s toe! 

Arthur for all his denials actually quite enjoyed the social evenings. He claimed to be a impressive dancer, something Gwen would rolls her eyes at. She whispered to Merlin that she had endless bruises on her toes, as her husband got carried away, while he showed off “his steps.” 

As the hours counted down Merlin made himself busy making sure all the last minute arrangements had been completed. Satisfied that he had done everything he could, he decided to grab something to eat at Gaius’s. He smiled as he entered his mentor’s room, the smell of soup taking over his nostrils, and making him nostalgic for their old days for a second.

“Hello there. I thought you’d be busy all the way through today.” Gaius remarked hugging him.

“Well I have checked everything off methodically. Anything that goes wrong now, well goes wrong.” Merlin said with a smile. “Anyway I was walking down the corridor when the smell of your soup took my senses over.”

“Ah does that mean you’d like some?” Gaius smiled. “Sit down, I will get you some.”

Merlin relaxed on a chair and had a good look around. Everything still looked the same as ever, the room as chaotic as it always was. There were herbs and bottles strewn all over the bench, making Merlin shake his head with wonder, that Gaius could find anything. In all his years of living with the old man, he still wondered how Gaius could be so well organised, despite the mess.

“You seen Arthur today?” Gaius asked.

“I have been banned from entering the royal chambers today.” Merlin said.

“Banned, how so?” Gaius asked putting some soup in front of his ward.

“Oh he thinks I will drop something on his big toe, and render him useless for tonight. I wouldn’t mind he thinks he can really dance. Gwen was showing me the bruises she still has from their last one!”

“I remember treating her, she wasn‘t best pleased.” Gaius laughed.

“Well she can give me a hand tonight if she wants to avoid another assault on her toes.” Merlin remarked stuffing some bread quickly into his mouth.

“Merlin you will get hiccups.” Gaius warned. 

“How have you been anyway?” Merlin asked. “I see the place still looks the same.”

“I would like to point out it is the same as it’s always been.” Gaius defended himself.

“I’m not disagreeing.” Merlin grinned. “How is the apprentice doing?”

“Ah very well, but he does tend to run away with himself somewhat. He reminds me of a certain someone.”

“I don’t know who you mean!” Merlin replied pushing what was left of the bread around his bowl.

“As long as he is a good use to you.” Merlin replied getting up and pushing his chair back.

“I wouldn’t be without him, it is company if nothing else.” Gaius remarked with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry Gaius I should come more often, it is just I have so much else to do.” Merlin apologised feeling guilty.

Gaius touched Merlin’s hand. “I know and I’m not getting at you my boy. I am really pleased to see how you’ve progressed, it makes me very proud.”

Merlin’s face reddened at the old man’s compliment. “Gaius.” Merlin said uneasily.

“What. You can never say it too much Merlin. When I think of the young boy that arrived here not so long ago, look at you now.” Gaius smiled.

“Thanks Gaius. I would not have done it without you.” Merlin smiled giving him a hug. “I’m afraid duty calls, I had better get on. You will come down tonight?”

“Of course I would never miss your night of triumph. I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks Gaius.” Merlin smiled as he got to the door. “We must find time to spend an evening together though.”

“That will be nice, I’ll hold you to it.” Gaius said waving as the door shut.

Merlin ran towards the Royal Chambers, remembering to knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Arthur shouted.

“Merlin.” he said grinning. “Can I come in are you decent?”

“Yes come in.” Gwen called.

Merlin opened the door to find Gwen putting the finishing touches to her dress. Merlin searched the room for Sefa, disappointed to see her not there.

“Sefa not here?” he asked curiously.

“Oh she was wondering if you needed anymore help. I gave her the evening off I thought she may be with you already.” Gwen smiled.

“Oh I dropped in on Gaius on the way here.” Merlin explained.

“How is he. I need to find some time to see him.” Gwen remarked.

“He is okay I think. He will be down tonight.” Merlin leaned over to Gwen and whispered. “Where’s Arthur?”

“I am in the other room Merlin you don’t have to whisper!” Arthur replied walking in attempting to do up his buttons on his shirt.

Merlin grinned as he watched him struggle. Taking pity he walked over towards him. “Let me.”

“Merlin I am quite capable of doing my buttons up.” Arthur said. “I am King you know.”

“He can even do his laces up sometimes as well.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank you Guinevere.” Arthur remarked rolling his eyes. “Any way I thought I told you to stay clear. I don’t want your clumsy presence hampering me. I want to be able to waltz my wife across the floor, not be suffering from having you dropping something on my foot.”

“Oh glory.” sighed Gwen. “So it will be me with the sore toes.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a very good dancer.” Arthur said wounded. “Am I not Merlin.”

“Well you haven’t actually danced with me, so I’m not sure I’m the best judge.” Merlin grinned at Gwen.

“Is there something you want Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“No, no I was just checking on your progress. It is due to start in fifteen minutes.” Merlin smiled suddenly feeling nervous.

As if sensing his nerves, Gwen put her hand on his arm.

“It will be fine Merlin, I promise you we will arrive in time.” she smiled. “Now go and find Sefa, I’ll make sure Arthur is there.”

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled. “See you both shortly.”

Merlin slowly moved along the corridor trying to control himself. It was crazy he thought to himself. He had faced witches, demons, numerous creatures in dangerous situations, yet he didn’t remember feeling quite this nervous. 

Suddenly he realised just what a big night it was for himself, he just hoped that every thing would be okay. He felt totally out of his comfort zone, how he wished his mother was here. Feeling ashamed at the thought he tried to give himself a final talking too. Just as he fought to overcome his anxieties he sensed someone standing next to him.

“Here you are.” a calming voice overcame his fears.

He turned around smiling and put his hand out and pulled Sefa towards him. They kissed quickly, as she rubbed his neck soothingly.

“Everything will be fine I know it will be a triumph for you.” Sefa smiled.

“Let’s hope so. We couldn’t have planned it more.” Merlin smiled. “You look lovely by the way.” It was only when he looked at her again that he realised how true it was. She had a red dress, with silver lining around the edge. Her hair was up revealing her lovely eyes. He felt insanely happy for a moment as he looked at her.

“I couldn’t have done this without you Sefa.” he smiled.

“Come on let’s enter the hall I feel it is going to be an evening to remember.” Sefa said encouraging him forward.

Taking a deep breath he followed her into the Great Hall, and prepared to find out if the evening would indeed be a triumph for him or his worse disaster.

To Be Continued.


	13. The Challenge of Logistics Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin faces his most nerve racking challenge head on, as he enters the Hall and crosses his fingers, that every thing goes well. As ever though his best friend and King has an unexpected task for him to overcome first.

Final Part

As Merlin and Sefa walked through the doors into the Great Hall, the sight took their breath away. As Merlin slowly grind to a halt and took everything in, it was as if a heavy mist was lifting from his eyes as he looked around. By now the room was full with the Lords and Ladies of Camelot’s court all in their finery. There was a beautiful smell from the roses that hung around the room, that totally took over the senses. In between the roses Merlin could not help but admire the decorations that the Knights had fixed. They intermingled with the flowers, and gave the room the final flourish that the room needed.

At the back of the Hall the big table was set for Arthur, Gwen and their friends. Merlin slowly guided Sefa over towards it he spotted the orchestra whom were already playing some subtle tunes that danced around them. The tables were full of the usual finery, and pretty soon despite his nerves Merlin was beginning to feel hungry as he waited for his friends.

As he and Sefa took their seats at the table it gave Merlin a final chance to check that every thing was as he’d planned. Beside the main table there were four others, most of whom were now full of nobles, many whom Merlin knew, and some he didn’t. Beside him he could sense Sefa glowing with pride.

“It looks beautiful Merlin.” she smiled joy in her voice. 

“Well there is plenty of time for something to still go wrong.” Merlin remarked dubiously.

“You should have some confidence in yourself.” Sefa said looking at him, she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“So Gwen keeps telling me, what is it with you women?” Merlin asked grinning.

“That just proves how right we are then.” Sefa giggled.

“Well I am not going to argue with you, and I couldn’t have done it without you.” Merlin smiled kissing her cheek. He then noticed George hovering in the doorway. “It looks like we are about to begin.”

George’s voice boomed across the Hall. “Please stand for King Arthur and Queen Guinevere.”

Everyone stood up as Arthur slowly led Gwen down the Hall. People bowed their heads as the royal couple made their way towards the table. Gwen wore a stunning light green dress, which had lace around the edge of it. The Knights followed them down all looking very debonair. Merlin laughed at the sight of Gwaine trying to control one piece of wayward hair that kept flying across his face.

Arthur led Gwen to her seat and they exchanged smiles with Merlin both looking very impressed by the proceeding so far. Gwen in particular did not even try and control the pride in her eyes, they were shining brightly and happily. 

“This is lovely Merlin, well done.” Gwen whispered to him.

“It is indeed impressive.” Arthur admitted before adding an aside. “Let’s just see if everything goes to plan though.”

“Arthur!” Gwen rolled her eyes, at her husband.

“I think Merlin they are waiting for you to say a few words.” Arthur whispered to his friend.

Merlin’s face visibly lost colour at the thought. “You didn’t say anything about me making a speech.” he pointed out.

“Oh didn’t I?” Arthur questioned trying to look genuinely surprised.

“No you didn’t.” Merlin muttered feeling his heart beating so fast it was ready to burst. That was until Gwen spoke.

“Arthur stop teasing him.” she said with a reassuring smile at her friend.

“You prat!” Merlin whispered not too quietly.

Arthur merely grinned meeting his friend’s murderous stare with a shrug of the shoulders. “Well I had to bring you back down to earth somehow!” he said sardonically. “Don’t worry I will say a few words.”

It dawned on Merlin then that he had not been asked to write the speech. A cunning smile entered his face as he whispered to his friend. “Arthur I am impressed. You are writing your own speeches at last.” 

“I do have some abilities you know Merlin.” Arthur pointed out.

“If you could have seen the amount of stress he was in when he was trying to write it.” Gwen muttered.

“Now who is teasing Guinevere?” Arthur said pretending to be hurt.

“Yes but you are an idiot so you don’t count.” Merlin pointed out.

Arthur took the joke in good heart, and waited for the Hall to hush before banging the table for silence. He paused before starting his talk.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I and Queen Guinevere welcome you to Camelot’s most important event of the year. This is a night that is steeped in tradition, from even before my father’s time as King. It is said that this night begins the cycle of the year and sets the tone for what follows. Seeing everyone here tonight has certainly reinforced that feeling. It is very impressive.

It has been a year of much hard work in Camelot as we have moved forward with our plans continuing to unite the Five Kingdoms . I am very pleased as to where we are in this regard. I think the last year has proved just how far we have come in a very short space of time. Many have worked hard, not least this man that sits beside me. 

This man has many talents, some I have been surprised about, and some not. Without doubt though we would not be were we are without his help and loyalty, and I thank him for that. We also need to thank him for tonight, as I’ve no doubt without him this night would never have happened. I know he would like me to thank all those who have helped, but I think our biggest thanks must go Merlin himself.”

Arthur picked up his goblet. “I invite you to drink a toast to Merlin here, and I hope everyone has a lovely time.”

The Hall murmured in unison, and Merlin face beamed appreciatively back. The clapping then started forcing him to look away in embarrassment, which just made Gwaine and the Knights clap even louder. 

While he grimaced he could feel the love his friends had for him in this moment, and he felt suddenly very proud. Here he was a normal country boy from Ealdor being toasted in the court of Camelot, somehow it didn’t seem real. But one look at Gaius or Sefa told him that it was. 

The rest of the evening passed away in a haze of eating, talking and laughing. Merlin’s voice was beginning to sound hoarse by the end of it. It amused him how much more relaxed he was at the feasts now. Before he felt very self conscious aware of his humble background, but now he accepted that this was a normal event for him so he tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

Every now and then he exchanged a shy smile with Sefa. Arthur was being his usual annoying self nudging his friend every time he caught them smiling. Merlin just rolled eyes across at Gwen, who was struggling to keep a straight face at the scene between them. 

“Honestly Arthur it is like you’ve never seen me with a woman before.” he muttered.

“Yes well even now I’m expecting to find out that you’ve enchanted Sefa here to fall for your awful chat up lines and romantic gestures.”

“Really would they be the same chat up lines and romantic gestures I suggest for you to use with Gwen?” Merlin replied.

“Sefa and I are here you know you two!” Gwen said rolling her eyes at both of them.   
“Sorry Gwen. But it can hardly be a surprise to you that Arthur depends on me for any original idea.” Merlin laughed.

“I have thought about plenty of gestures I’ll have you know.” Arthur scoffed.

“Name them then!” a cry went from down the table.

“Yes thank you Gwaine if you would like me to give you extra training tomorrow.” Arthur remarked taking a sip from his goblet. “And you can shut up Merlin.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Merlin objected making a face.

“You didn’t need to I could tell what you were thinking.” Arthur said reaching for another chicken leg.

“Easy now or else you won’t be able to waltz your wife around the floor.” Merlin pointed out.

Sefa giggled into her hand as she watched Merlin and Arthur continue their charade. 

“Isn’t it about time we began the dancing?” Arthur said looking around.

“Don’t let us stop you then.” Merlin invited. “The floor is yours.”

Ignoring Merlin’s sarcastic manner, Arthur smiled at Gwen. “Should we show these imbeciles how it is done?”

There seemed to be a pause before Gwen gave Arthur her hand and followed him onto the dance floor. But once there true as his word Arthur glided Gwen around with total precision. The Hall watched spellbound as the King and Queen moved around as if in a dream of their own.

Merlin though could see how hard it was for his friend. “The concentration on his face!” he giggled into his hand.

“Merlin.” Sefa whispered trying to stop from giggling as well.

As if to prove Merlin right, Arthur got so cocky that he tried a totally over ambitious move that had the table both laughing and winching at the same time. Merlin alone saw the quick slap that Gwen gave Arthur as she pointed to her toe. 

Suddenly it was too much for Merlin as he openly laughed as Arthur struggled to regain his former composure.

“Come on Sefa.” Merlin said grabbing her hand. “Let’s show them how its really done.”

Before long most of the Hall was up dancing. Merlin though was in a world of his own as he and Sefa moved as one. All the stress and the worry evaporating as they moved effortlessly around the floor. Merlin smiled as he saw Gwaine grabbing the hand of a young noblewoman. Suddenly Gwaine was dancing her around the floor at a rate of knots, leaving Merlin feeling both dizzy and speechless at the same time.

“I never knew you were such a accomplished dancer.” Sefa smiled.

“I’m not that good, I’m having to concentrate as much as Arthur.” Merlin laughed self consciously.

“Not true you have natural movement.” Sefa countered stroking his hair.

“It is very easy dancing with you anyway.” Merlin said a glint in his eye.

“I do believe you are flirting with me Merlin.” Sefa laughed. 

“No never. I don’t flirt.” Merlin said “I leave that to Gwaine.”

In the back of Merlin mind was the feeling that he should be outside overseeing the last part of the evening. But he felt totally unable to pull away, and allowed himself a couple more dances before making an excuse.

“I have to go briefly and just arrange the last part of the evening.” he smiled. “I will be come back for you shortly.”

“Why so mysterious?” Sefa asked suddenly intrigued.

“You will all find out, get another drink I’ll be back before you know it.”

Sefa watched Merlin go wondering whether to secretly follow him, but the sound of laughter made her turn around. There was Gwaine having overreached himself on the dance floor with his partner. She stared at the mass of legs and suddenly an indignant voice flew across the floor.

“What did you think you were doing?” she cried out at Gwaine.

“I’m sorry I just slipped!” Gwaine said a smile on his face.

“You sir are a clumsy oaf!” the woman cried and hit her fan onto the Knight’s nose. 

Gwaine watched her go in amazement. “Can you believe that!” he said to no one in particular. He grinned as he saw everyone around him laughing, except for a few snooty Lords who mumbled amongst themselves.

Sefa sat down and chatted to Gwen and Arthur who had decided to rest their aching limbs. Sefa was dying to know what Merlin was up to for the last part of the evening. By the time she drank another glass of wine, suddenly George’s voice was booming around the hall.

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen for the finale to the evening can you please assemble outside.”

Everyone began mumbling to themselves as they were ushered outside. Sefa suddenly felt like a child again waiting for a unexpected surprise to occur. She wondered what Merlin had planned, she followed Arthur and Gwen out into the courtyard.

As Sefa shuffled to the front of the crowd that had gathered she looked around breathlessly. Already she could feel the bitter breeze of the night, she stamped her feet trying to keep warm all the time looking ahead at the faint object in the middle of the courtyard. Sefa strained her eyes to make out what it actually was suddenly a very bright light came on and she suddenly noticed Merlin standing on the top of a platform. His voice seemed to take over everywhere.

“Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have the grand finale to the evening. It is important that we have complete quiet, as I must be able to concentrate.”

The crowd around hushed, and waited with expectation.Sefa watched as a look of total concentration dominated Merlin’s face. It seemed as if he was reciting something, as his mouth stopped his arms went straight up into the air. By the time Sefa had followed his action, her ear drums were blasted away as the first of the fireworks blew off the platform and into the sky above.

Suddenly she had her hands together and laughed in delight as everywhere she looked a cascade of colour exploded above her. Red, green, blue, pink everywhere she looked colours dominated the sky, stars, rockets making her ears burst and her eyes shine in delight.

She was so intent on looking at the display she didn’t even notice Merlin until he had his hand around her shoulder.

“What do you think?” He asked grinning.

“I think you are a genius.” she replied kissing him on the cheek.

Behind him he heard a cough and he grinned as Arthur’s voice whispered in his ear. 

“You see didn’t I tell you, that you could bring this off!” Arthur said without a hint of embarrassment.

“Of course, I knew you had faith in me Arthur, even if you don’t always say it!” Merlin smiled.

“Yes well Merlin don’t get too cocky. I have a couple of speeches tomorrow that need finishing off.” Arthur said slapping him on the shoulder.

“Speeches? I thought you were writing them now?” Merlin glared.

“Ah well this is my way of proving to you that I have faith in you Merlin. Don’t be late tomorrow!” Arthur laughed.

Merlin and Sefa stared at one another in disbelief.

“Would you believe that?” he muttered.

“Oh yes Merlin only too well!” Sefa replied rolling her eyes. 

The End.


	14. The Tales of Camelot: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have started a revamp of this collection. After a bit of thought I decided it needed a bit more realism in it. The next stories all follow on from one another. They also go to the heart of Merlin's upbringing, and stories about his mother Hunith, Balinor and also Gaius's part in it. It will turn a bit less humorous for a time, as Merlin struggles to take in what people tell him about his background. 
> 
> While this will go back to being light-hearted eventually I just felt it was a bit too fluffy and wanted a chance for Merlin to come to terms with his life overall, away from Camelot. 
> 
> It all begins with a letter that Hunith writes to Gwen one winter's day.

Prologue

It was the beginning of winter, the first snow flurries had already landed upon the ground. It was a time of year that Gwen had loved from when she was a very young child. While life under the snowy weather could be hard, there was also the excitement of the oncoming festivals which lay ahead. It reminded Gwen about the past, when she and her brother Elyan would count the days until the great winter solstice festival.

Being Queen gave Gwen few free days. Her calendar was full at this time of year, with visits to the poor and planning various pre-festival events. She enjoyed meeting the ordinary people, as it kept her grounded and it gave her permanent reminders of where she’d come from. She would corner Arthur for any information about whom was suffering any hardships. She would then get in touch and find out what exactly their needs were.

She had made countless friends and associates this way, who would keep in touch with her, over the years. She would then visit some of the surrounding villages making sure she kept in touch with people’s needs and concerns. It also helped Arthur as they would hear first hand about any dangers to the Kingdom.

With all her visits and inquiries she was lucky if she could find more than a few hours to herself. If she ever had a brief chance for an afternoon off, she would take full advantage, knowing that she had earned it overall. Having managed to get through the letters that were piled up on her desk, Gwen realised that she actually finished, everything she needed too. She decided to put her feet up for a couple of hours, and indulge herself now that her son was fast asleep. 

She was no sooner putting her feet up when there was a knock on the door. A maid entered the room, and gave Gwen a letter. Gwen recognised the handwriting immediately it was from Hunith. She smiled, as she always enjoyed reading Hunith’s bright letters. They were full of little anecdotes about life in Ealdor.

Gwen herself had got to know the village quite well, when she had been briefly banished and had moved in with Hunith. Though a sad time for her, it had at least given her the chance to get to know Hunith properly. Having lost her mother as a young child, Hunith had almost taken her place. By the end of her stay there, she felt as if she could tell Merlin’s mother anything at all. 

Gwen remembered Ealdor itself being a very different place, to what she was use too. It was a very small village, where everyone knew everyone else’s business. Not surprisingly when it became known that Gwen was staying there, many people had been naturally curious about her. Gwen remembered just how much of a challenge it was to her, to accept that to begin with. Where Gwen had grown up she knew she could always get away from people, but in Ealdor it was a very different set-up. 

Hunith had played an important part in allowing Gwen to adapt to her changed circumstances. She would always be grateful to Hunith for that. Indeed in the end Gwen, had not only grown use to village life, but had also come to enjoy the sense of community that it brought. Pretty soon she got to know most of the people there, and by the end was sorry to leave. She made sure she stayed in touch with Hunith, and always asked her about everyone who was still there.

Gwen now understood that her exile in Ealdor had helped her to prepare for her role as Queen. She now appreciated the concerns that people had who lived in villages, and how they could be very different from the concerns that people had in Camelot. 

It had reminded her of the world that was outside Camelot’s borders, it was something she knew Arthur struggled with. Which is why she made it her concern instead. 

She opened the letter hoping that she would not be disturbed. Not for the first time, she admired Hunith’s beautiful handwriting, before going on and reading.

Dear Gwen,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and cheer. I have to say the medicine and gifts you sent here have been gratefully accepted. I know people would like to pass their thanks back to you and Arthur. It would appear that the epidemic has now passed, and thankfully the majority of cases have come through unscathed.

The first signs of winter have developed already. The nights are very cold and now snow has covered the mountains in the distance. I swear I am feeling the cold a lot more now, and I am indeed grateful for the garments you made me. It has certainly helped to keep me warmer through the nights.

Sian has had her baby, a lovely boy with blue eyes. He reminds me of a certain someone we both know, and he has bags of endless energy. I am sure that the toys will go down well with him.

As for myself I am well enough considering my coming years, although I recognise I am a lot slower. I don’t feel as happy or secure in the dark now. It seems as if the nights are darker than ever here, although I suppose it’s the same each year. I do still miss my boy though. I was so thrilled with his promotion to Court Sorcerer, I still remember that day with such pride. 

I do so admire what he and Arthur have achieved together. You as well my dear, for you have been their eyes and ears and have done much good in the outlying villages. Dear Gaius too is a source of comfort for me, he writes as well and tells me of Merlin’s latest misdemeanours! He has always been a great source of comfort and support for me.

It is in this vein that I come to the main point of this letter. I do not want to put you out in any way but I do wonder if I could visit Camelot. I just feel as though I want to spend some time with Merlin. I hear there is a lady in his life now, I am naturally curious to meet her. It feels me with delight that he is now courting, he has been on his own for too long, we both know that. 

I could well understand if you are too busy at this time, but if you could somehow arrange it I would be so very happy. If you can please do not tell Merlin yet, as I would like it to be a surprise to him if possible.

My love and regards,

Hunith.

Gwen upon reading the letter folded it up and put it back in the envelope. The letter troubled her slightly as it seemed to lack Hunith’s usual sparkle. She decided to make it her job to somehow bring Hunith to Camelot quietly, as she had requested. She decided to send for Leon as she most trusted him of all the Knights, and knew that he would act in confidence.

Within a couple of hours she had already arranged for Leon and a group of Knights to escort Hunith to Camelot within the week. Gwen busied herself making the arrangements for Hunith’s visit, making sure only her husband was aware of it. Arthur was only too pleased to keep it a secret. Ever since Merlin’s own secret had been confessed he was determined to get his own back on his Court Sorcerer.

“I’ll show Merlin that other people can keep secrets!” Arthur muttered, to Gwen.

“Arthur it has nothing to do with getting your own back on him.” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. 

“On the contrary Guinevere it has everything to do with it!” her husband assured her, giving her a smirk.

“Sometimes I wonder who the bigger child is Arthur Pendragon, you or our son?” Gwen replied, not quite believing she was having such a conversation with him.

She smiled as he left the room. Gwen was still questioning why Hunith’s letter seemed to be so troubling to her. She was so use to Hunith’s bright and interesting descriptions of life in Ealdor, that it really worried her. Hunith more than anyone she knew, was a woman who accepted the ebb and flow of life, as it happened. She had always accepted everything that happened with the utmost grace. To read about how she was lacking confidence, had shocked Gwen, and she knew Merlin too would be worried.

For a second she dithered about telling Merlin, but in the end she decided to respect Hunith’s wishes and stay quiet for now. She was determined to get to the bottom of it when she arrived in Camelot. She felt she had a debt to repay Hunith, thanks to the time that Gwen had been down on her own luck. She realised now was the time she could reconcile that.


	15. Hunith's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunith arrives to stay for a while in Camelot, after Gwen welcomes her, a meeting is called amid rumours of trouble in the north of the Kingdom. As Merlin goes to collect Arthur's sword for him, he has the surprise of his life.

Gwen inspected the room one last time, using her expert eye to check everything was as it should be. She was determined to make Hunith’s stay as comfortable as she could. She had a feeling if she wanted to find out what was the root of Hunith’s worries, she needed to have Hunith as relaxed as she could. 

She knew that Merlin’s mother did not open up easily to anyone. She, after all like her son, had been forced to hide Merlin’s secret for a long time. Gwen guessed that it was all to easy to allow that to become a habit. 

Gwen knew even now, that Merlin continued to do it. She longed to know more about his life, but feared asking him. She had already seen his eyes turn cloudy at the thought of saying anything more. She did not doubt for a second that Merlin had needed to do some hard things, in his life. She wondered if deep down she had any right to even ask him.

But then what sort of friend would she be, to turn away from someone whom she knew to be suffering? She had hoped that the moment that Merlin had been made Court Sorcerer, it would mean that from now on, there would be no more secrets. But she now knew she’d been naive to think such a thing. 

It didn’t help that she was so busy herself at the moment. She had arrangements to make for a festival, that she did each year. She wondered to herself if maybe involving Hunith, might be a way to break the ice between them. She began to play it around in her head as she finished off checking the room.

Feeling satisfied she left the room, bumping into Sefa as she did so.

“Oh Good morning my lady.” Sefa smiled.

“What did I tell you Sefa?” Gwen said. Gwen was trying to make it less formal between them, when they were alone. Gwen felt it was only a necessity when in Court, though even then she never felt comfortable with it. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Gwen it just doesn’t feel right.” Sefa apologised. “There has been a meeting called just now. I think there is some news from outside.”

“Oh?” Gwen asked feeling suddenly uptight. “No idea what about?”

“Something about trouble north of here was all I heard.” Sefa said with a grimace.

“Thank you for that Sefa. I have some arranging to do for the festival, will you make yourself available for that please.” Gwen asked, hurrying away.  
“Of course. I’ll look forward to it.” Sefa said.

Gwen busied herself getting together everything she needed too. The festival was something she arranged for the children of Camelot, every winter solstice. She thought it would be good opportunity to introduce Hunith and Sefa to one another. 

The planning helped Gwen to keep her worried mind off what was going on in the meeting. Trouble was the last thing they all needed, especially this time of the year. As she finished organising herself, she heard horses outside in the court yard. She rushed over to the window and saw Leon helping Hunith down from her horse.

Gwen grabbed hold of her dress and rushed out of the room, reaching the steps as Hunith began climbing them. Gwen rushed down to meet her, her arms embracing the woman tenderly.

“Oh Hunith it is so good to see you.” she smiled, grabbing hold of her hands. 

“It is good to see you too Gwen. I hope you are well, I was so happy to get your letter.” Hunith smiled. “Does Merlin know?”

“No I have kept my word, I can assure you.” Gwen said, “Come with me and you we can have a talk.”

Hunith nodded, Gwen could see the weariness in her eye’s. She did indeed seem a lot less confident, and more stooping in her appearance. She thought the sooner they get her settled the better she would be. Gwen led her to the room, closing a window as she did.

“I hope you will be happy here.” Gwen smiled, “It was the best apartment I could find for you.”

Hunith looked around and laughed. “Oh Gwen it certainly is, it is beautiful thank you. Very different to Ealdor.” 

“Yes but not as cosy I don’t think. Sometimes you can get a bit lost in these rooms. Almost like being alone in a world of your own.” Gwen said a sad smile on her face.

“But you have company surely Gwen?” Hunith asked studying her.

“Oh of course, but I don’t know sometimes I still find it a bit overwhelming.” Gwen explained biting her lip.

“I know it must seem a very different life Gwen to what you’re use to. But you are doing so well, everyone sends their regards to you. Sian is really grateful for the toys you sent.”

“I was so pleased to hear that bit of news.” Gwen laughed.

“Yes though I have to admit it was a tough birth, he was a big boy, you know   
small Sian is.” Hunith said, sitting down. “I take it Merlin is in the meeting?”

“Yes he knows nothing about your arrival.” Gwen answered. “It will be such a   
surprise for him when he finds out.”

“Good, I so miss him even now.” Hunith smiled, studying her hands.

“There is a meeting going on at the moment. There’s a bit of trouble up north,   
hopefully nothing too serious.” Gwen explained.

“I see.” Hunith said, suddenly thoughtful. “Did you tell Gaius?”

“No but I can fetch him now if you’d like.” Gwen suggested.

“No it is okay, I’ll catch up with him sometime.” Hunith said her smile transforming her face suddenly.

“Look I’ll leave you to settle in.” Gwen suggested. “I need to see if the meeting has broken up or not.”

“Of course.” Hunith said, taking hold of Gwen’s hand she squeezed it. “Thank you for this Gwen.”

“Come here.” Gwen hugged Hunith, as she did she could feel her trembling in her arms.

******************************************************************  
As Gwen reached the hallway the meeting had broken up. She saw Arthur striding towards her, looking worried. She had a feeling what he was about to say would not be good, she braced herself.

“What’s happening?” Gwen asked biting her lip.

“We’re going to have to leave. Hopefully just for a few days. There is some trouble, I’m hoping us making an appearance will quell it somewhat. But I will need to take Merlin as it involves magic.” Arthur explained. “Has Hunith arrived?”

“Yes she is settling in. I think she would prefer to see Merlin before you go.” Gwen suggested. “Can you suggest that he goes over to where Hunith is staying?” 

“Yes of course. Leave it to me. I don’t want you worrying too much. I’m not expecting to be away too long. We’ll be back before you know it.” Arthur whispered kissing her on her face.

“Oh my could you two not contain yourselves for one minute?” Merlin muttered, as he passed by them. 

“You expect me to contain myself when I’m with my beautiful wife Merlin?” Arthur said with a smirk.

“I’m sorry Merlin.” Gwen grinned. “I’ll do my best to resist my husband’s charms next time!” 

“I will get the whole story on our way to this place now.” Merlin said tripping over his feet, as he followed Arthur down the corridor.

Gwen smirked as she watched them disappear. Merlin’s embarrassment every time Arthur and Gwen showed any affection for one another never failed to amuse her. The rumours were from countless gossips that Merlin himself was not slow at giving affection either. The warlock would have been horrified had he heard it though. 

Gwen remembered Hunith telling her about how Merlin would always squirm away from her, when he was a child, whenever she tried to kiss him. The way he now allowed his mother to fuss over him, had always delighted Gwen. She too, had loved making a fuss of her father. She realised now how hard it could be not having a parent around. It was why she would always give Arthur plenty of love and attention. So she mused Merlin would just have to put up with it!

******************************************************************  
Arthur’s Chambers

Merlin was packing Arthur’s bag, throwing the various items in quickly and with little thought. For some reason the meeting had troubled him somewhat. It had been a while since they’d had to deal with any problems involving magic. He had many associates who kept their ears to the ground for him. He wondered why no one had heard about the present trouble. He was so busy musing over it, that he didn’t hear Arthur arriving.

“Merlin what are you doing?” he asked, looking at him in a irritated way.

“Erm, packing your bag?” Merlin replied looking at the bag then back to Arthur.

“Yes I can see that Merlin.” Arthur replied “I’m not an idiot!”

“Well-” Merlin began rolling his eyes.

“Merlin don’t even suggest it. I meant you are not suppose to be doing things like this any more.” Arthur pointed out, holding his hand out.

“Ah yes. You know I keep forgetting.” Merlin replied. “It really is not easy remembering that I’m no longer your servant. I’ve been doing it for so long, it feels like second nature.”

“I understand it is a big change for you.” Arthur admitted suddenly wondering if he was rushing Merlin a bit too much. 

“It is not totally disagreeable I have to say.” Merlin grinned. “Maybe I will leave you too it.”

“Now don’t be too hasty.” Arthur said. “I would like to discuss how you think we should proceed with this business.”

“I don’t really know.” Merlin admitted, continuing packing. “It has taken me by surprise, as no one has warned me about expecting any trouble.” 

“I see.” Arthur said. “Well maybe it is just a bit of a flair up, and nothing serious.”

“Yes hopefully you are correct.” Merlin said, frowning as he suddenly realised he had just finished packing. “Oh I’m sorry I forgot I’m not suppose to be doing this.”

“Well as you’ve just done that, I have left one of swords in the guest chambers over in the west wing. Maybe you could get if for me?” Arthur suggested with a little grin.

“Oh? But I thought you didn’t want me being your servant anymore?” Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur shrugged. “You seem to be having a really hard time remembering that though Merlin.”

“So you thought you’d take advantage off me?” Merlin said snorting.

“Merlin you were the one who picked the bag up, not me.” Arthur pointed out, watching Merlin stamp over to the door. “Don’t forget about the sword!”

Merlin glared at him from the door before slamming it shut. Why did he always fall for Arthur’s little traps he wondered to himself. Far as long as he could remember Arthur did this to him. He swore he was getting worse at falling for them. He laughed to himself as he walked along the corridor. 

He did wonder though why Arthur would have his sword in the guest chamber. It had seemed a strange thing to say, say nothing of a strange place to keep a sword. Mind you, Merlin knew Arthur would never put his swords in one place, they were thrown all over the castle. Every time he arranged to have everything put together in one place, something would go missing. He was sure Arthur was doing it just to wind him up.

As he climbed the stairs his mind was on the journey again. He truly hoped they would not be away too long, as he knew the serious snow falls were not far away now, and he hated travelling in the snow. In fact just thinking of the snow made up suddenly feel chilly, and he turned his jacket up around his neck.

He walked into the chambers not even bothering to knock, as he didn’t think there would be anyone in the room. Suddenly he came face to face with a case lying on the table. He walked over curiously thinking he’d seen it before. As he touched it with his hand, Hunith spoke, her voice spooking Merlin so much, he jumped on the spot.

“Oh Merlin my boy.” Hunith smiled.

“Mother.” Merlin replied as if he was in a dream. Before he could react his mother arms were around him hugging him tightly. 

“I’m sorry making you jump like that.” Hunith laughed.

“I didn’t jump!” Merlin assured her with a smile.

Hunith looked at him sceptically. 

“Well all right maybe a bit.” Merlin admitted, before taking her hand and leading her over to a chair. “What are you doing here, why didn’t you tell me you were coming? I’d have brought you over myself.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Hunith said. “You look tired.”

“Oh I’m always busy, you know what its like.” Merlin said, then suddenly remembering he had to go away. “I’m going to have to leave there’s a bit of trouble we have to investigate. You will stay until I get back?”

“Yes Gwen has told me I can stay as long as I like.” Hunith said caressing his face gently.

“They both knew all about this didn’t they!” Merlin said suddenly realising the sword was a put up job.

“I wrote to Gwen I felt it was only right.” Hunith explained.

“You don’t have to ask permission to come you know.” Merlin said, “You can come any time, Gwen would say the same.”

“I know she said that in her letter back to me. While you are away it will give me a chance to catch up with Gaius.”

“Yes I’d be grateful if you could keep an eye on him. He is feeling his age at the moment, as he keeps telling me. I reckon he will outlast us all though.” Merlin smiled. “Like you.”

Hunith laughed. “You always were a charmer my boy.”

“Tell Arthur that.” Merlin grinned. “Oh it is good to see you.”

“I had better not hold you up Merlin. Take care I will see you when you return.” Hunith kissed his head, as she slowly let him go.

Merlin paused at the door. “And you, and don’t believe everything they tell you about me!”

“I heard her name is Sefa.” Hunith smiled lifting her eyebrow.

“That bit is true. You will like her, I promise you.” Merlin smiled blowing a kiss as he closed the door behind him.

Suddenly Merlin was regretful about having to leave. It would have been lovely to have spent some time with his mother. After sighing he knew he needed to get his mind on the mission ahead of them. Why did it have to happen now he wondered. He made his way to his chambers a sudden spring in his step. The sooner they’d get it over with, the sooner he’d be able to spend some time with his mother, at long last.


	16. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arthur and Merlin up north, Gwen and Hunith have a chance to talk in the palace gardens one day. Amid the conversation Gwen gets the impression that Hunith is hiding something from her. Can she persuade Hunith to open up?

It had been a couple of days since Arthur, Merlin and the Knights had gone on their investigation. Gwen while realising she had her official duties to do, did her best to make some time for Hunith when she could. The organising for the Children’s Festival was nearing completion now. She had just a few things to do now, and with Sefa’s help it was soon done, leaving Gwen some time for contemplation over how she would raise her worries with Hunith.

Whilst she knew that Hunith would not instantly open up, she realised that this was probably the best chance she would get. As they hadn’t seen each other for so long, Gwen knew she needed to relax her as much as she could.

She made sure all her engagements were over for the day, then invited Hunith to go for a stroll in the gardens. It was a sunny day, although the sun was quite low in the sky, and fewer clouds were doted around the horizon. The only noise they could hear, was the occasional shout of the guards around the castle.

“Oh this is lovely Gwen.” Hunith smiled, “You must come here all the time when you need to get away from things.”

“Yes I have to admit it is my little escape. Arthur would hardly think about walking around here.” she laughed. “It is so nice to be able to spend time here, when I worked as a servant I wouldn’t have dared to even think about coming to this place.”

“Well now you are free to do what you like.” Hunith smiled, pushing a leaf away.

“Up to a point, I still never seem to get enough time to myself these day. This is a rarity.” Gwen pointed out, suddenly realising just how true the statement was.

“I’m sure you keep really busy.” Hunith remarked, “But you do need to find some time for yourself as well.”

Gwen laughed, “I am always saying this to Arthur and Merlin, yet I am probably as bad as them, at not giving myself time off.” 

Hunith shrugged, “It is easily done you get so carried away with what you think you have to do, that you forget what is actually important.”

Gwen looked at Hunith with interest. “That was a very profound statement for this early in the day Hunith.”

Hunith laughed, “Oh it is just my experience talking I suppose. I can feel the years ebbing now, suddenly what was important yesterday, is no longer important today.”

“Is that why you wanted to come here?” Gwen asked gently, “I got the impression from the letter that something was on your mind.”

Hunith laughed, making Gwen join in with surprise.

“What is it?” Gwen asked, longing to know what had amused her.

“Oh you remind me so much of myself at your age Gwen. I can never fool you, I learnt that from our time at Ealdor.” Hunith explained, lifting her head up to the sun.

“That seems such a long time ago now.” Gwen said, “I feel as if I’ve lived another life since then.”

“Well in a way you have. I mean becoming Queen it is completely different to what you were doing before. When I compare my own life before and after Merlin was born, it was the same. Before I had so many plans you wouldn’t believe it. Then Merlin arrives and in an instant everything changed.”

Gwen smiled, “For the better.”

“Oh of course, I would never be without him.” Hunith smiled, “But sometimes I do wonder where that other person went, the one who had an answer for everything.”

Gwen studied Hunith intently. She definitely seemed more relaxed now. She knew Hunith spent part of the day with Gaius, and she guessed that they had much to catch up on. While she seemed less tired Gwen noticed her eyes were cloudy. She suddenly saw where Merlin got it from, mother and son were much alike, in that they couldn’t entirely block out the shadows that hung about them.

“You must be so proud of Merlin.” Gwen remarked, “How far he has come I mean.”

“Yes he has achieved much hasn’t he. He reminds me of his father in so many ways now. Sometimes it almost feels as if I’m looking at Balinor.” Hunith answered her, eyes staring far away to the distance.

Gwen put her hand over Hunith’s. “You must miss him.” she said, sadly.

“It has been some years my one hope through it all, was that time would give us another chance. It is sad looking back, but mostly I feel it for Merlin, he would have gained so much from knowing his father, he was a lovely man.”

There was a brief pause, with both women lost in their own thoughts. Gwen hardly knew what to say. Hunith had mentioned Balinor when she was staying with her in Ealdor. Then Gwen was heartbroken wondering if she would ever get the chance to see Arthur again. Gwen had sat that night by the log fire listening to Hunith recount her memories of her own true love. 

Back then, just like now Gwen had truly understood Hunith’s feelings as she described the effect he’d had on her life. Gwen could understand too how it would have helped Merlin.

“Can I ask you a question?” Gwen asked hesitantly, not quite knowing whether she should do or not.

“Of course.” Hunith replied, looking at her.

“How did you cope when you discovered Merlin had magic. I mean it must have been such a shock.” Gwen said.

Hunith smiled, “You’re not wrong there. I found out I was pregnant only days after Balinor had left. In fact at the time I entertained ideas about going after him and bringing him back home. I felt so alone, but worse I just felt as if I’d been cheated. He would have made a wonderful father. He loved telling tales, tales he’d heard from his own father.” Hunith stopped briefly, a smile still on her face.

Gwen waited for her to continue, realising that she was now really beginning to open up to her. She waited a few more seconds before Hunith continued.

“I always felt there was something special about my baby. He and this will sound strange to you. It was as if he would sing to me, as if something was flowing through me. I always felt I knew his moods before he was even born. Sometimes it was so peaceful other times more frantic. This must seem mad to you.” Hunith smiled, self consciously.

“No not at all.” Gwen encouraged, really wanting her to continue.

“I mean all mothers think their children are special.” Hunith smiled, at Gwen. “I mean children just are, aren’t they? But there was just something about Merlin that seemed to connect somehow. To this day I couldn’t really explain what it was, only that I felt it existed.”

“When did you know he had any powers?” Gwen asked, suddenly really wanting to know.

“When his eyes turned orange that first time. I’m ashamed to say it took me by such surprise that I backed away from him. My poor boy, he was so upset. I was so angry with myself. I had no one to talk too you see. No one in Ealdor had a child with magic, I felt really inadequate. In the end I wrote to Gaius about it.”

“That must have been terrible, poor you and Merlin.” Gwen mused, suddenly horrified by what they must have been through.

“As he grew older it was harder to hide his magic of course. I mean it was so hard. His magic was so natural to him, like you and I breathe so his magic flowed through him. He would bring me a rose in the middle of winter.” Hunith chuckled. “Then of course someone would come in and notice I had a rose, and demand to know where it came from. So then I had to hide it and that was dreadful he must have been so hurt by that. I mean how could I explain it to such a young boy? I didn’t want him thinking that his magic was bad, but as the years went by I began to fear for him more and more.”

“I can understand that Hunith, that is natural I know with my own boy I worry about the slightest thing.” Gwen said, understanding only too well Hunith's concerns.

“True that is a mother’s lot Gwen.” Hunith agreed, “By the time Merlin reached his teenage years his magic was getting more noticeable. I really was scared for him and then his friend Will found out.”

“Will the boy that died that time we came to Ealdor?” Gwen asked, remembering the horrible scene of the boy dying on the ground. 

“Yes Will. They’d known each other all their lives inseparable they were. I suppose it was only a matter of time before he found out, they shared everything. I was so angry with Merlin for letting his secret out. I had written to Gaius about him being allowed to move to Camelot. I felt he needed someone who could bring him some guidance about how he could use his magic.”

“That must have been so hard to let him go.” Gwen said, trying to imagine how she could do that with her own son. She felt so sad for Hunith and Merlin, trying to imagine a world where a mother was forced to give her son away, just to keep him safe. 

“It was hard yes, but in the end I was so concerned for him, it seemed the best thing to do. I felt as if I couldn’t cope anymore, and Ealdor was too small for him he needed to explore the world outside. That is the hardest thing knowing the right time to let your child leave.” Hunith said, shivering slightly.

“I’m so glad I won’t have to do that for some years yet.” Gwen said, quietly looking ahead.

“Well I think all in all looking back he has turned out pretty well.” Hunith smiled. "Although that is not to say the he doesn't have his scars of course."

“He certainly has turned out well Hunith, and that is to your credit, as well as Merlin's.” Gwen insisted. She too like Hunith, worried about his scar's though. She had never doubted that he carried with him a bit of hurt. She could now begin to understand where it had started from, she felt completely sad for him suddenly.

Hunith smiled, and hugged Gwen for a moment. “I am so thankful you’ve let me come.”

“You know you are welcome anytime.” Gwen began, watching Hunith for a second. Gwen noticed some emotion pass in front of Hunith’s eyes. Grabbing hold of her she asked gently. “Hunith what is it. I know you are not telling me something. Please let me help.”

Hunith turned away, “No I have no right to ask this of you.”

Gwen gently rubbed her hand, “Hunith that time when I arrived in Ealdor and you took me in. It was thanks to you that I found my feet again.”

“Oh you would have survived Gwen. You are tougher then you think.” Hunith smiled, sadly.

“Not without your help, and I am offering mine now. Please tell me what is bothering you.” Gwen insisted.

There was a pause before Hunith slowly began to explain her fears and worries. As she began to open up to Gwen, she realised that Hunith had been worrying for a long time. She knew from her own experience how difficult admitting your fears could be to someone else. So she decided to let Hunith talk in her own time.

“I just feel so tired now, I don’t have the energy I use to have. It is like I wrote in the letter to you, everything seems so different now. The nights darker, sometimes I even struggle to sleep at night, I keep thinking I am hearing noises outside. I can’t believe I’m telling you all this, I must seem like a silly old woman.” Hunith said quietly, not daring to look up.

“Hunith as if you could ever sound like that. People always struggle when they don’t get enough sleep. I know I do. I am sure that amounts to your lack of confidence. You sound like you need a good break, when Merlin gets back maybe the two of you should go away somewhere.” Gwen suggested.

“I don’t want Merlin to know Gwen. He will only worry, and he has enough on his plate.” Hunith said, appealing to Gwen.

“But Merlin would want to know you are feeling like this Hunith. He would want to support you, like you say he is stronger then he seems.” Gwen said, though she could see Hunith was still struggling.

“I will tell him, but in my own time. Can I please ask that you don’t at the moment.” Hunith replied, after a pause.

“Of course. But can I suggest that you at least mention it to Gaius. He maybe able to give you something to help you sleep.” Gwen suggested.

“I have actually slept well since I’ve been here. But I promise I will mention it to Gaius, and Merlin when I feel ready.” Hunith said, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders more tightly.

“Well you can stay as long as you like Hunith you know that.” Gwen said, “Now I suggest we go back inside, it is feeling colder. You can join me for lunch.” 

“That would be lovely.” Hunith said, looping her hand through Gwen’s arm. “Thank you for understanding Gwen. It was very hard to say what I just did I‘ve been independent all my life, but I have been struggling for a while. But I can only take one step at a time.”

“I realise that. You take all the time you need. When Merlin returns I will personally make sure you get plenty of quality time together.” Gwen promised.

“That would be nice.” Hunith beamed.

They returned to the castle each in their own thoughts. While Gwen was happy that Hunith had opened up, she still felt there was more there she needed to say. But she also realised that it involved Merlin as well, so she needed to make sure he and Hunith had the time together they needed. In the mean time Gwen vowed to herself to stay in the back ground and watch from afar. She would get the full truth from Hunith, no matter how long it took.

Gwen went back through her mind about everything that Hunith had just told her. She felt incredibly emotional at the thought of what Hunith and Merlin had been through in their earlier life.

No wonder Merlin at times seemed so scarred and alone. She had a horrible feeling his childhood must have left many unseen marks on him. She also began to truly understand the Merlin who would not tell anyone his secrets. 

It had started in his childhood and had now become a condition, and she wondered if coming to Camelot a place where he forced to continue his secret life had been that good for him. She wouldn’t have dreamed of saying it to Hunith as she understood only too well that Hunith had just done what she thought was best for him. But Camelot of all places. She just wished she had realised, and maybe she could have supported him more.

She realised that now she could maybe make that right for both Hunith and Merlin’s sake, she was determined she would not let either of them down.

To Be Continued


	17. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gwen understanding Hunith's worry, she invites her to attend the festival in the hope that she begins to relax more.

In the days that followed their conversation Gwen while keeping an eyes on Hunith, allowed her time to bond with Gaius. She knew they would have plenty to catch up on. With Arthur, Merlin and the Knights still held up on their investigation, Gwen kept herself busy with Court Affairs.

Every morning she would take in the latest report that had been sent from her husband. It seemed that things were beginning to calm down again, and there was confidence they would be back within a few days. It steadied Gwen’s nerves down considerably. For all her experience as Queen she knew she would never relax fully until Arthur and his party were back again in Camelot. 

In the meantime she kept herself busy with any problems that occurred. She would be present at all the meetings, keeping a steady eye on proceedings. She was aware that one or two of the Lords from time to time, would test the water when Arthur was away. While Gwen found it tested her she would always take each challenge as it came. She was learning quickly about the way the Court worked, and who were the ones most likely to put her under scrutiny.

Gwen knew she would have her husband’s support, so each time anything happened she would use her common sense in how to react. It became pretty apparent to the Lords that they could not mess with the Queen. At the end of each meeting she would catch the eye of Sir Leon, who would smile warmly, and Gwen knew that again she had handled the situation well. She doubted that she would ever enjoy the meetings, but she found her confidence growing the more experience she had.

Once the meetings were over she would retire to her Quarters and finish off any paper work that needed her attention. This would include writing to various village elders, about any problems that had happened, that she could assist with. She found with winter approaching fast, this time of year seemed to attract the most problems. Sometimes she would be writing for most of the afternoon, but when she could she found time to speak to people.

One such afternoon a knock on the door interrupted her routine. Sefa’s face appeared round the door.

“Sefa come in, has anything come up?” Gwen asked suddenly apprehensive.

“Nothing bad, just some of the children wanted to present you with a gift my lady.” Sefa smiled.

“Oh my I’d clean forgotten.” Gwen said feeling embarrassed. “I will get there as soon as possible could you just stay with them and I’ll join shortly.” 

“Of course my lady.” Sefa curtsied and left.

Gwen slung a new dress on making sure her hair looked respectable. She hated having to rush to places like this. It reminded her of her early days as Queen. There had been so much to remember and so many meetings to attend that occasionally Gwen had messed up like this. She had found it all so embarrassing, as she knew some people were waiting for something to go amiss, and for her to make a mistake. Once she had a routine it had happened less, but it was still something that made her feel very inadequate.

She had a quick drink of water, and calmed her nerves for a second, before heading for the door. As she approached it she heard a knock, wondering who it was and hoping nothing bad had happened she opened the door. To her relief it was only Hunith.

“Oh Hunith, thank goodness.” Gwen smiled, relief all over her face. 

“Gwen, you look a bit flustered nothing wrong I hope.” Hunith enquired.

“Oh I’ve only forgotten a meeting I was due to have with the children this afternoon. That’s where I’m going now.” Gwen explained, suddenly an idea came to her head. “Hunith you could come as well, it will give you an idea to see one of the little events we have here.” 

Hunith smiled, “That would be nice, I would really like to see this.”

“Come on then.” Gwen smiled walking down the corridor.

“Oh don’t I have dress up a bit more?” Hunith asked, suddenly.

“You look fine, this is not one of our big social events. We do a lot of work with some of the poorer children here, this is something that they themselves have requested. Sometimes they perform for me, sing or dance. Other times it is something they have made themselves. It is always a really happy affair.” Gwen smiled, suddenly relaxing again.

Inside the Hall an expectant crowd had gathered. As Gwen entered the crowd bowed to the Queen. Gwen smiled and nodded as she invited Hunith to sit down next to her. 

“I must first apologise for being late.” Gwen said, making sure she connected with the group of children who were standing down the Hall. She encouraged them closer to her. 

A little girl with blonde hair walked towards, before stopping a few feet from her and announcing. “We would like to sing a song for you your majesty.”

“Thank you I would love to hear your song.” Gwen smiled. 

Gwen sat back making sure she looked at the whole group, as the music began to play. All at once a sweet sound of young voices echoed around the hall, filling Gwen with total pleasure and happiness. As she watched the children some had bolder voices than others, but a sweet blend of harmony flowed around the Great Hall. Gwen realised that the whole room appeared to be taken completely by the voices that echoed around them. She loved to sing as a child, in fact she still loved singing to her son. She would often end up with an audience of her husband and Lachlan, gurgling in pleasure. 

She cast a look sideways and happily took in the sight of Hunith with her hands together, smiling delightfully at the young choir in front of them. She shared her emotion at the experience, and for a moment Gwen felt as though she was the luckiest person in the world, feeling the children’s love for her, in this simple act.

When they had finished she led the applause encouraging the children nearer. They walked slowly many smiling shyly with their hands in front of them. The little blonde girl who had spoken before led them, and gwen encouraged her further forward. Gwen realised the children had something else for her. The little girl by now, held the hand of a boy who had a gappy smile and they came up to her.

“We have made this in class for you your majesty.” the girl curtsied, nudging the boy to bow.

It took all of Gwen’s willpower not to laugh, at the administration the girl had just given. Gwen realised it was a picture of Camelot’s emblem a mighty dragon. She looked at it intently recognising the work that obviously gone into it.

She smiled as she the picture from them, applause echoing around. When the applause had stopped Gwen stooped down so she was level with the children

“I would like to thank all of you for both this lovely picture and the beautiful song that you all sung so well before. I am indeed a lucky person to have this honour bestowed upon me. I assure you this will take pride of place where everyone can see and admire it.”

The two children glowed with pleasure at the words. The little boy so delighted he forgot his manners and went to hug her. A look of horror on his companion’s face stopped him at the last moment, to Gwen’s amusement.

“Tell me what your names are?” Gwen asked softly.

“My name is Sian.” the girl said.

“My name is Joe.” the little boy cried out, making people gasp with laughter.

“Well Sian and Joe I think you all deserve a reward for your hard work. Sefa here will take you to a special lunch that has been arranged for you. Thank you once again for this and your performance, and enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you your majesty.” Sian curtsied awkwardly her mind already on the lunch.  
Gwen laughed with Hunith as they watched the children’s calm demeanour suddenly get more excitable. All of a sudden the hall was alive with the cries of the children as they headed away for their feast.

“I so enjoyed that.” Hunith smiled.

“I noticed that.” Gwen said, still feeling on a high herself.

“It took me back to when Merlin was a young boy. He so enjoyed his singing, he was always at the front when the children were singing.” Hunith reminisced.

“I think I can imagine that. He still has a lovely voice, although he gets embarrassed whenever anyone compliments him on it.” Gwen remarked.

“Yes I know it is like when I hug him, if only children would stay young all the time.” Hunith smiled.

“I have some good news for you, Arthur and his party are on their way home. I was going to tell you, so hopefully you will be able to see more of Merlin.” Gwen said, suddenly feeling restless and impatient to see Arthur.

“That is great news.” Hunith said, a small smile on her face.

“Hunith you don’t seem as happy as I expected you to be.” Gwen remarked, suddenly troubled.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I am of course delighted.” Hunith began, “It is just-

“What?” Gwen asked softly.

“Can we talk Gwen?” Hunith enquired realising that people were still about in the Hall.

“Of course we can, we will go to my chambers. Just let me speak to Leon, and I will be right with you.” Gwen smiled.

“Thank you.” Hunith nodded making her way out of the room.

“Leon, is there any more news?” Gwen called over to the Knight.

“No, we know they are on their way back now, hopefully by tomorrow evening they will be here.” Leon assured her with a smile.

“That is good news. Can I ask you to take charge with the look-out’s tonight?” Gwen asked.

“Of course, do not worry everything will be fine.” Leon assured her, bowing.

“Thank you Leon. I just need to meet Hunith, only disturb me if it is really important.”

Of course my lady.” Leon watched Gwen leave, thinking thoughtfully and hoping nothing was wrong. Merlin’s mother had only been in Camelot a short time, but she was already dear to everyone. Leon dismissed the thought, knowing if anyone could help it was Gwen. 

*****************************************************************  
By the time Gwen had arrived in her chambers, Hunith was pouring them a drink of water. Gwen watched her closely she was worried that Hunith had not revealed everything that was on her mind, the last time they had talked. Gwen decided to see this time if Hunith herself would open up more readily without her prompting.

“Thank you for the water.” Gwen smiled inviting Hunith to sit down.

“That was lovely seeing the children, as I said before it took me back in time.” Hunith smiled, fingering her beaker.

“We try to do as much as possible for some of the poorer people. The children themselves insist on doing these, it seems to be a real highlight for them.”

“You could sense that, that is one thing you cannot cover up.” Hunith said.

There was a sudden pause before Hunith began talking again, Gwen decided to let it just happen naturally this time. She sensed the older woman needed to say something important so she was determined to let it come out, in the way she wanted it too.

“I’ve had something on my mind Gwen recently. It is something I’ve thought about for a while. I fear I have not been as honest to you as I should have.” Hunith began.

Gwen reached out and held Hunith’s hand, giving her an encouraging look. She could see this time, that Hunith was prepared to let it out, but she feared what she maybe about to tell her.

“I am so grateful for you letting me stay as long as I need to. But, but I fear I need to be completely honest with you this time. I do not feel I could ever go back to Ealdor, and live on my own again. I, I know this may come as a shock to you, and you may not be able to, to let me-”

Suddenly Hunith came to a stop, feeling unable to even look at Gwen. Gwen took pity on her, she came over and hugged her hard, feeling the tensions in the older woman.

“I think what you are trying to ask, is if you can be here permanently?” Gwen said softly.

Hunith looked up, drying her eyes unable to answer.

“Hunith of course you can stay here permanently, we will find you a lovely apartment to call your own. There are some lovely apartments that over look the gardens, I am sure you will be really happy there. Then you can come and go as you wish. I’m sure Merlin will be only too delighted to have you around, I know he misses you.”

“Thank you, I am sorry I didn’t tell you before.” Hunith apologised, smiling through her tears.

“Hunith I understand. When you have been alone like you have, it is a big thing to suddenly accept that you are struggling to cope. But there is nothing wrong, it is only natural that you would like to be closer to those you love.”

“I suppose what I’m really saying is that I am getting older.” Hunith smiled.

“Nothing wrong with that, in fact I think you will be a delightful person to have around here. I just want you to know there is nothing you can’t tell me. Just because I’m queen does not mean I won’t understand. We will need to arrange a visit back to Ealdor to pick up whatever you need.”

“That would be good, maybe Merlin could accompany me back?” Hunith asked getting up.

“Yes of course, I will give him a few days off when he comes back.” Gwen said.

“Won’t Arthur object?” Hunith asked, surprised. 

“Oh don’t worry about Arthur leave him to me, he will be very busy anyway.” Gwen winked.

Hunith laughed, “Oh of course.”

“Just don’t tell Merlin, or he’ll never come back.” Gwen laughed with her. “Now you are sure there is nothing more on your mind?”

“I promise I have told you everything.” Hunith said, “It will be so nice being here, I feel this is where I need to be.”

“Welcome home then.” Gwen said, watching her open the door.

“Thank you Gwen.” Hunith smiled. “I will go and tell Gaius then.”

“Yes I am sure he will be delighted.” Gwen said.

As the door shut Gwen moved over to the window and stared out. The clouds were beginning to darken suddenly. She hoped that Arthur would be back by the time the heavens had opened. As she looked up she caught a brief bit of light that flashed sharply. Her father would tell her that any bit of light in a darkened sky would mean a change was coming. She smiled away the memories, having Hunith here would be a change, but she knew if would be a lovely one. She could see the moment she’d spoken that it took an enormous pressure from Hunith. She frowned as she wondered how long she’d had to battle this thought.

She recalled her mother’s death for a minute and how her biggest sadness and been not, being there for her children as they grew up. She sensed it was the same for Hunith. As people got older who knew how much time there was left, what better way to spend it but with the family. Gwen hoped that Hunith could also help Merlin fight some of his own demons. She knew then that Hunith coming to Camelot could only be for good.


	18. Rembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short introduction of why Hunith has decided the truth about Merlin’s past must come out. Hunith decides she has to have an important discussion with Gaius.

Hunith had begun to drop in on Gaius most days. She had been alarmed by what Merlin had said, about him feeling his age. So far their conversation had remained polite, with neither delving into any difficult issues, mainly speaking about general subjects involving both their lives. It was almost as if each of them was playing a game of chess with the other. They both knew what was going on, and both of them knew that someone needed the courage to end the charade.

It was the third day when Hunith decided that today would be the day. She knew they both had issues still to be resolved. She also knew that these involved Merlin but first of all they had to acknowledge them in the first place. When Hunith looked back on her and Merlin’s life she had many regrets. But one loomed larger than any other, and that was the non-involvement of Balinor in her son’s life.

When Gaius had written to Hunith explaining that he’d told Merlin about his father, it had been a severe shock to Hunith. She had briefly entertained the idea that her son would never speak to her again. Of course that proved totally unfounded and she had ended up feeling ashamed that she had ever entertained such a thought in her head. But she knew that Merlin had felt scarred, especially as he had had lost his father so quickly after briefly meeting him. 

It had always seemed so unfair to her that Merlin had never met his father when he was growing up she knew Balinor could have been an important part of his life. Time after time she had felt quite inadequate in dealing with Merlin’s magical problems, who better than Balinor to have taught his son, the correct way to use his skills. She had always felt that in sending Merlin away as a young man it was also her admitting that she had failed him in some way. Even though she possessed no magical powers herself, she always wondered if she could have handled it better in some way.

She knew this was a conversation she could never have had with her loving son. Merlin was so protective of Hunith, he would naturally not admit to such a thing. There was possibly only one other person whom she could have such a conversation with. As she stood outside Gaius’s chambers, she paused for a second. She wondered for a moment if this was the right thing to do. Why when the whole point of coming to Camelot was to see Merlin and get to know him again, why risk their relationship with revealing things she’d kept hidden from him for all these years?

But then in her mind she realized he was an adult who had every right to know about the decisions taken in his earlier life. But first she knew she must tell Gaius as it had also involved him. She wondered how he would react, but then remembering how he had told Merlin about Balinor in the first place, she decided now had to be right for them to tell Merlin the full story of his background.

Hunith knocked on the door, at first Gaius did not hear, so she knocked louder until she heard his voice on the other side of the door.

“Hunith I’ve been expecting you, sit down.” Gaius smiled, making room for her to sit down.

“Hello Gaius I trust you slept well” Hunith smiled making herself comfortable, as she watched him work away at his potions. “Will you ever retire?”

Gaius paused obviously considering the question seriously. “Eventually I suppose, though not before I get in a good replacement. In truth I’m not in any hurry, it’s not like I have to rush around the place, I have other people to run around for me.”

As she continued to watch him Hunith smiled at the answer. It was so like the Gaius she had known, all her life. He always had to do something, not for him the life of easy relaxation. It was one of the things she found so fascinating about him. It was one of the reasons why she looked up to him. She knew his life in Camelot had not been easy, that he’d had to do things that were unpleasant and distasteful. 

As she wondered how she would open the conversation, she wondered again if it was the right thing to do. As if reading her mind Gaius’s voice interrupted her thoughts making her jump.

“I imagine you want to talk to me about Merlin.” Gaius said, looking at her intently.

Hunith looked down at the floor, wondering even now how to explain herself. “I –“ she began, hesitantly.

Gaius sat next to her sighing taking her hand. “Please do not be afraid to say what is in your mind.”

“I just feel Gaius he needs to know. Everything.” She said, finally.

“You mean everything?” Gaius questioned her. 

“Yes everything Gaius. We need to tell him the full truth. He is old enough now.”

“Well if you think so.” Gaius said, doubtfully.

Hunith looked at him sympathy etched on her face. She understood his fears, she really did but now she’d said it, she suddenly felt really strongly about it.

“I can understand your fears Gaius. You are afraid that you will lose him once he knows. I was once in that situation, but now I know I was wrong. We are underestimating our boy by thinking that. But he needs to learn the truth, that way he can truly understand the story behind his father and us as well, dear Gaius.” Hunith patted his hand. 

“When you put it like that, you are right of course.” Gaius admitted. 

Hunith watched Gaius’s wary look and she really wanted to help him. But she knew each would have their own mountain to climb when the truth came out. All she felt she could do now was to be there for each of them. There would be some hard things to say, unpalatable truths to be faced. She knew Merlin himself would have his own trials too. She had seen enough of Sefa though to feel pretty sure that the maid would help her son through any such situations.

“How do you suppose we should tell him?” Gaius asked, suddenly.

“I have already spoken to Gwen.” Hunith replied, “She will see to it that Arthur gives him a week off. I suggest we go away and do it then. Somewhere where there will be no distractions or interruptions. I want it to be just the three of us facing it together, as it should be.”

Gaius nodded, “I’m curious why now Hunith?”

“When I decided to come here and live, I knew this would be the best moment to do it. It has been on my mind for a while in truth. But I could hardly visit Camelot and drop the truth onto him and then clear off, could I?” Hunith said, wearily.

“No you are right of course. I fear you had it right before as well when you spoke about my fears.” Gaius admitted.

Hunith went over to him. “You are a good man Gaius, look at how you’ve looked after him the way you have. You will not lose his love, we will both have tricky moments, but we’ll get through this as a family.”

“I haven’t said that I am glad you are here Hunith.” Gaius said, hugging her to him.

Hunith clung to him, as she tried to picture the next few weeks. Merlin would know the background to his life then, she knew by then everything could be very different. As she thought of her son and his father, tears coursed down her face. She wiped them away as quickly as they’d arrived. 

She had to remain strong for all their sakes, but come what may she vowed to tell the truth that would enable her son to unite his past, and give himself the future he deserved. For too long he had lived in the shadows, now was the time to clear it all away, and let him become the man that she truly knew he could become. A true son of his beloved father, it was the least she could do for him.


	19. The Start of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues back to normal with Arthur and Merlin back in Camelot. When Merlin is called to Arthur's chambers, he fears the worst. But he is totally flabbergasted at what happens next.

Merlin had been back a couple of days when he was summoned into the King’s Quarters. As he walked along the corridor he silently fumed. This was typical of Arthur of course set him something to do, then disturb him with something else. What would it be this time he wondered? 

He went through the typical scenarios that arose at a time like this. It usually was something or other that Arthur couldn’t find like a sock, or where his lance was. He didn’t doubt it would end up with more work for himself to do. He wondered why he fell for it.

He slammed the door open, sliding to a quick halt as the King and Queen were in a passionate embrace. All of a sudden he felt uncomfortable and all he could do was stand there going from one foot to another, while he waited for the sarcastic response.

“Ah is the door knocker not working Merlin?” Arthur asked, his eye brow twitching. “Or can you not wait to see what I have assigned for you to do next?”

“Arthur stop teasing him.” Gwen said, a fond smile radiating on her face.

“You don’t have to worry Gwen, I am quite use to having my day interrupted, so your husband can spill yet more jobs on to my lap.” Merlin said, a sly smile playing on his lips.

“That is quite right too.” Arthur smiled, “Just because you are now my Court Sorcerer does not mean, you should struggle for things to do with your time.”

“As if that would be possible!” Merlin asked, rolling his eyes.

“You never know Merlin one day I might surprise you.” Arthur laughed.

“I very much doubt that.” Merlin replied.

“I will leave you two to talk.” Gwen said, “Don’t leave him in suspense Arthur.” 

She gave Arthur a dig in the ribs as she left the room; that had Merlin suddenly curious about what lay behind this particular interruption. He still suspected he was about to be dumped with something else to do, but decided to stay silent.

“Sit down Merlin.” Arthur invited, pointing to a chair.

Merlin did as he was told now starting, to feel slightly worried. If Arthur was inviting him to sit down, then where on earth was this leading? He wondered if he was about to be dispatched somewhere to deal with some magical problem, and decided to let Arthur take charge. It wasn’t long before King and Sorcerer were indeed talking seriously, but not on the subject that Merlin had expected it to be.

“You have been my Court Sorcerer now for some time Merlin. Heaven only knows a lot has changed for both of us this last year. I realise at times you have a lot on your plate, sometimes more than you should have in truth.”

Merlin nodded, but still decided to bide his time, so he could find out where the conversation was going. 

“Things have changed for you even more recently with your mother Hunith becoming a welcome new citizen of Camelot. It would seem that she would like to spend some time with her son, and who am I to turn down such a request.” 

Arthur grinned at the stunned look on Merlin’s face, before saying “I am giving you two weeks off Merlin. Starting from tomorrow, just so you can finish off my speech for when Lord Grey visits next week.” Arthur smiled, cunningly.

“You are giving me two weeks off?” Merlin asked, wanting to check he hadn’t misheard his friend. “Is there some sort of catch here?”

“No Merlin, I am not beyond reasonableness you know.” Arthur pointed out, rolling up a scroll.

“No” Merlin admitted, “Of course not. Why didn’t my mother mention it to me the other day?”

“She just wanted to go through the correct channels, she said. I assured her that she didn’t need too in future.” Arthur explained, thoughtfully.

“Oh yes because of course you will give me a couple of weeks off quite frequently.” Merlin said, lightly. 

“Don’t push it Merlin, beyond reason of course. You are an important part of the Camelot hierarchy now you know; official status and all that that prevails.” Arthur grinned. 

Merlin grimaced. “Yes of course, as if I could forget about that. Your speech is almost finished, anything else you need doing before I leave then?”

“I think we have everything in control.” Arthur said, watching his friend get up and move over to the door. “Merlin you need to make sure you make the most of this time with your mother. I would do anything to have the chance to do likewise.”

“Yes I know, and I will.” Merlin promised, “I’ll see you before I leave.”

As the door closed Gwen came out of the bedroom, putting her hands on her husband’s shoulders. He leaned back contentedly. 

“I hope everything goes okay with them.” Gwen sighed, “Hunith seemed as though she had a lot on her mind.”

Arthur looked at her taking one of her hands. “I am sure it is just a mother wanting to catch some quality time with her son Guinevere.”

“I hope you are right.” Gwen said, biting her lip.

“Well whatever happens we’ll all be there for them.” Arthur smiled.

“Arthur Pendragon I believe you are becoming a big softy.” Gwen said. “I think fatherhood is suiting you.”

“Don’t you ever say that to Merlin, Guinevere.” Arthur grimaced. “I would never hear the last of it!”

Gwen laughed, and hearing their young son cry out, quickly made for his crib.

“We do have maids you know. You don’t have to rush up every time.” Arthur called, to her retreating figure.

“You know my opinion on that Arthur.” Gwen called back.

Arthur shook his head proud of her all the same that she wanted to have such a hand’s on approach to their son. He knew she would never change; they were from different worlds in that respect. Despite it all he loved to see the bond mother and son had for each other, even if it caused a bit of gossip among the nobles in court.

Arthur though was becoming use to such things, about both his wife and Court Sorcerer. Some tongues it seemed would never stop wagging, and though it didn’t seem to bother either Gwen or Merlin, it exasperated Arthur, who detested such pettiness. But then as Merlin would often remind Arthur to his irritation it wasn’t so long ago that Arthur himself would have found it hard to accept. Sometimes Arthur forgot just how much had changed in Camelot since he became King.

 

As Merlin made his way down the corridor his mind was already away from Camelot. Ever since his mother had arrived in Camelot Merlin had the feeling that something lay behind it. But with him having to rush off and do some investigating he never had the chance for a proper conversation with her about his suspicion. He realised a week away might be a way, to encourage her to open up to him a bit. He decided to call on her.

He knocked on her door, smiling as noticed the delight on her face. He went over giving her a hug.

“So what have we planned for these next couple of weeks?” Merlin asked her, sitting down on the bed watching her pack some clothes away.

“I thought we may go away outside away from the citadel. A friend of Gaius has a place in the country.” Hunith smiled, “It is nice and quiet somewhere we can chat quietly.”

“That sounds very restful.” Merlin admitted. “The only problem is I am not very good at resting.”

Hunith laughed, “Some things never change then. You could not rest when you were little either.”

Merlin laughed along with her, suddenly remembering days with his mother chasing after him, in Ealdor. How innocent those days felt like now. For a brief second it almost made him long for those days again. Then a shadow of sadness entered his eyes when he thought about Will; yet another person who was lost to him.

“What is it?” Hunith asked, noticing the sadness.

“It’s nothing.” Merlin answered, wanting suddenly to get away.

“It is me Merlin your mother. You cannot deceive me.” Hunith replied, gently touching his face.

“No I can’t, I should remember that.” Merlin smiled. “I was just thinking about Will for a moment.”

“My poor boy, you have lost a lot in your life.” Hunith said, sadly.

“I’m not a boy any longer though.” Merlin laughed.

“You will always be my boy.” Hunith assured him, kissing him gently.

“Yes of course.” Merlin took hold of his mother’s hand and squeezed it. “I had better go and do some packing.”

As Merlin got to the door, Hunith said, “Merlin I hope you don’t mind Gaius coming along.”

“No of course not, he is family is he not?” Merlin smiled.

“Yes.” Hunith smiled. “I will see you tomorrow, early mind.”

“I’ll look forward to it, sleep well.” Merlin said, gently shutting the door.

He walked down the corridor making for his apartment, his mind on the open spaces, and a break from the endless chatter of court life. All of a sudden he relaxed and realised a brief break away might actually do him good. He began to daydream as he continued to walk. He was so relaxed that he walked straight into Sefa who was carrying a couple of pots.

As the pots slipped out of her hands, he quickly rescued them using his magic, earning an impressive sigh from his companion.

“That is a useful talent you have there.” She said, with a laugh.

“Sorry I was in a world of my own.” Merlin grinned back.

“I’ve heard you are going away from here.” Sefa said, taking the pots back from him.

“Yes I think they call it a holiday. I’m not too sure how I’ll take to it.” Merlin said, with a wink to her.

“I think you will be fine once you get going. It’ll be a nice break from all the work and the ways of the Court.” Sefa pointed out.

“True. Although there are some things I will miss.” He said, looking at her intently.

“Oh I’m a thing now am I?” Sefa teased him.

“Sorry there is a person I will miss.” Merlin said.

“Well maybe you will have to give that person a proper goodbye, tonight.” Sefa said, raising her eyebrow.

“I agree I will see you later tonight then.” He said, giving her a kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t be late.” Sefa said, with a giggle.

“You know me I’m always on time.” Merlin laughed, with a wave.

Next Morning

By the time next morning had arrived Merlin really wanted to be away from Camelot. As he’d spent last night talking things over with Sefa he realized he needed a rest, even if he still had the feeling there was something else behind this. He also had to admit he was curious as to why Gaius was coming along. He knew he went back a long way with his mother, but he just had a feeling they were both holding back from him. 

To Merlin’s embarrassment Arthur had suggested that they went by an old carriage that used to escort Arthur’s mother around from place to place. Merlin’s dignity felt affronted by the idea, but one look at his mother and he realised he would be forced to give in on this occasion. So he settled down next to her with Gaius opposite them as guards fixed their luggage on the top.

Arthur could not resist the temptation of seeing his friend personally off, being all too aware of how awkward Merlin felt about it. He closed the door with a smirk on his face. Merlin glared back at him, much to Gaius’s amusement.

“Well Merlin enjoy the journey, I am sure you will be most comfortable. This carriage was in its time, one of the most envied forms of transport in Camelot.” Arthur commented, the smirk hardly leaving his face.

“Thank you.” Merlin murmured, his glare increasing with every second. “I am sure it is an experience I’ll never forget!”

“Indeed, I will personally make sure of that.” Arthur agreed. “In fact I decided to make it an official occasion.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, a look of suspicion on his face. Before long he understood only too well, as the Knights lumbered up behind Arthur.

“Merlin!” Gwaine grinned bowing, “Or maybe I should say Sir Merlin of Ealdor.”

The Knights giggled as the look on Merlin’s face turned to ice.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Hunith laughed, clutching Merlin’s arm.

“Oh yes mother.” Merlin said, “I can hardly contain myself!”

“Merlin.” Gauis smiled, “I suggest you enjoy it, otherwise the torture will go on.”

“Yes I suppose you’re right.” Merlin grinned, without humour. “Thank you every one, it is nice to know you are prepared to make such a fuss about my departure. I trust you will not miss me too much, I am sure I won’t.”

The last comment caused everyone to laugh out loud. The Knights all bowed to him as Merlin sat back urging the driver to get going at last. To his immense relief the coach began to move, pushing Merlin forward and almost forcing him onto the floor.  
“I see what Arthur meant when he said this used to be the envy of everyone.” Merlin muttered.

“Yes.” Gauis agreed, “It does appear to be a little stop and start.”

“Oh stop it you two.” Hunith smiled, “I suddenly feel like a Queen.”

Merlin and Gaius grinned back at her. Before long they were all enjoying the views as they began to advance with a bit more speed and fluidity. As the countryside flashed passed Merlin suddenly relaxed, as his responsibilities were left behind as Camelot became a smaller and smaller dot on the horizon. He suddenly felt like a young boy again being taken on a surprise journey. As he rested his head back his eyes became more tired and before long he was fast asleep.

To Be Continued.


End file.
